Rockman Tales of shadow
by Blue-hikari
Summary: Esto es antes de Tales of Disastre... no podras entender que esta ocurriendo sin saber sus causas


Rockman Tales of sadow

1. Beast Okami

2. Fire wolf

3. Perdido

4. Silbidos

5. Resus Rockman

6. Un dia de oficinas

7. Battle songs y evils navis

8. Hackers

9. Caos y orden

10. My promise...

11. Una noche de luna llena

12. Un mal dia

13. Gracias

14. "66"

15. Flor del paraiso

16. Dark soul, Bass

17. Transmision, crossfusion

18. El gran dia de Netto, Adios "66"

19. Cancerberus

20. I don't remenber...

1. Beast Okami

El cielo nevado caia como suaves plumas al suelo en un lugar indeterminado de Undernet. Una bola de luz azulada caia por el agujero que lo conectaba a una velocidad lenta hasta tocar el frio suelo; desde el suelo varios bugfragms oscuros salian de alli volviendose blancos y se unieron aquella luz transformandose en una bestia.

"¿De quien sera esa voz que me llama?"

Esta abrio sus ojos revelando un color azul intenso sorprendente.

Mientras en otra parte; hacia bastantes años desde la desaparicion de Gregar y Falzer; ahora los que habian sido jovenes ya eran abuelos. Todo parecia olvidado que dos enormes bestias luchaban por la supremacia en el mundo humano. La net habia cambiado, seria instaurado un nuevo sistema y el antiguo seria eliminado de raiz. Pero nada se queda tranquilo definitivamente.

Una alerta desperto Sailak, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por una especie de pajaro de dos cabezas que con sus rayos destruian edificios y provocaban el panico.

Enzan: ¿Donde esta tu nieta cuando se la necesita?

Netto: Yo no tengo culpa que sea una cantante famosa...

Leo: Yo me encargare de la mision...

Leo era el nieto de Enzan, el cual seguia sus mismos pasos; ademas de ser muy parecido a el

Enzan: Buena suerte...

Leo salio corriendo, pero choco fuertemente con la nieta de Netto, Karen que venia de enfrente.

Karen: Eh ¿Estamos de mision?, te acompaño...

Leo: No, esta era para ti pero llegastes tarde...

Leo se marcho, Karen se sonrio maquiavelicamente.

Karen: Eso es lo que tu te crees compañero...

Esta lo siguio, Leo consiguio encerrar a la bestia en una area dimensional y se crossfusiono; era una pelea dura y ya estaba tocado, el pajaro se defendia cuando una piedra le dio en la cabeza a la bestia haciendo que se girara, esta era Karen crossfusionada.

Karen: Eh, ¿a que no me cojes?

Leo: ¡¡KAREN!!

El ave expulso un rayo rojo diriguido a Karen; Leo tuvo que rescatarla y estos sufrieron tanto daño que se descrosfusionaron.

Ambos: ¿Y ahora que?

El ave los tenia acorralados y los hiba atacar cuando se oyo un aullido, el suelo temblo y se abrio una brecha, de esta surgieron unas alas y despues el cuerpo de una gran bestia, una loba blanca de ojos azules y de marcas rojas; los chicos se asustaron, de nuevo de su garganta salio un aullido y ataco al ave con una impresionante llamarada que lo destruyo; la loba agito su cola tranquila, sus alas se extendieron y desaparecieron al igual que se apagaron las marcas y desaparecieron al mismo ritmo que el area dimensional; Karen le echo valentia y se acerco un poco al animal, la loba la vio y se acerco despacio olisqueando, ella estiro la mano y se dejo acariciar mientras gruñia cariñosa.

Karen: Parece que esta de nuestro lado...

Leo: La llevaremos a Sailak para ver que nos dicen...

Karen: Parece un gatito enorme...

La loba empezo con lametones demostrando lo cariñosa que era y lo feliz que estaba.

Karen: Para loca... que me haces cosquillas...

Los chicos se la llevaron y Netto la metio en el escaner para ver que era; la loba arañaba el cristal gimiendo, Leo y Karen la miraban preocupados.

Karen: ¿No se os parte el corazon al escucharla?

Enzan: Pero es necesario para ver a que nos enfrentamos... por suerte ya queda poco...

La loba paro un momento, dudosa ante aquel comportamiento, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas y alzando la cabeza de su garganta salio un aullido tan fuerte que se escuchaba por toda la ciudad y los edificios temblaban. Todos se taparon los oidos con las manos.

Enzan: Hacerla que se calle... haz algo Netto...

Netto: De nada sirve el regulador de volumen...

Karen se acerco al cristal y haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo separo sus manos de sus oidos y las puso en el cristal; la loba freno en seco el aullido y miro a Karen.

Loba: Ggruuugg...

Karen: Tranquila pequeña, estoy aqui... todo saldra bien...

Netto: Ya esta, sacala del escaner...

Karen la saco de alli abriendo el cristal y el animalito se abalanzo abrazandolo y dandole lametones.

Leo: ¿Que habeis descubierto?

Netto: Es una composicion de datos; como Rush se puede realizar pero tiene un nucleo de un espiritud que le da vida y mente propias; algunos datos me suenan...

Enzan: Me recuerda a la leyenda de Okami Amatesu; una diosa que se encarno en una loba albina y limpio el mundo de oscuridad...

Netto: Que misterio... hace años desaparecieron Gregar y Falzer y volvemos a tener una bestia por aqui...

Enzan: ¿Nos la quedamos?

Netto: Que remedio... a saber que hara por el mundo humano...

Leo: Habremos de ponerle un nombre...

Karen: Okami...

Leo: Estoy de acuerdo... ¿Y a ti?

Okami: Guagh...

Karen: Abuelo, ¿y Rockman?

Netto: Seguimos igual, no hay manera de que no deje de que pierda datos

Okami: Ggggg...

Okami vio como la cara de Netto se volvia oscura y triste, a ella no le gustaba; se separo de Karen y desaparecio hundiendose en el suelo.

Enzan: ¿Pero?...

Leo: ¿Donde se ha metido?

Netto: ¡Mirad!... esta aqui, donde estamos reparando a Rockman

Enzan: ¡Rockman!

Leo: Conectare a L.N...

Karen: Hare lo mismo con Che...

Enzan: Os ayudare con Blues

Blues, L.N y Che fueron transmitidos, en el ordenador vieron a Okami mirando a Rockman como perdia datos, Blues y demas se acercaron pero fueron repelidos por una barrera que lo lanzo por los aires; Okami se giro rugiendo.

Blues: Okami...

Okami miro con sus ojos tristes, Blues y demas se quedaron pillados; no queria hacerle daño, ni a Rockman ni a el, era como si sintiese lastima por Rockman.

Blues: Haz lo que tengas que hacer...

Okami: Arf...

Okami miro a Rockman, se agacho y mientras caian plumas blancas de no se sabe donde, sus lineas rojas se encendieron y sus enormes alas aparecieron; comenzo a crear una energia psiquica potente. Okami la lanzo y lucho, los datos que perdia Rockman se pararon de golpe y en un momento, aquellos que se habian separado se volvieron a juntar; luego fueron sellados para que no se escaparan mas, Okami volvio a la normalidad.

Todos: O... Okami...

La loba se les acerco, los ayudo a levantarse y les dio un lameton; despues desaparecio del ordendor como lo habia echo antes y se realizo, Netto la abrazo sorprendiendola.

Netto: Gracias...

Okami (restregando su cabeza): Grgggg...

Enzan: No entiendo lo que ha echo pero ha parado la perdida de datos de Rockman, creo que se podra salvar...

Leo: Eso espero

En ese instante los navis aparecieron en el lomo de ella en miñatura.

Blues: Desde luego nos ha demostrado con creces que esta con nosotros...

Okami: Guag...

Enzan: ¿Y ahora, quien se queda con Okami?

Karen: Abuelo...

Netto: Yo mismo, mi casa es grande y puede quedarse

Karen: Buenas noches Enzan, Leo... Okami

Chicos: Buenas noches

Okami: Garf...

Y Okami siguio a Karen como cual cachorrito de perro pequeño siguiendo a su amo.

Karen: ¿Nos vamos abuelo?

Netto: Esperame en la puerta... ahora te alcanzo

Karen se fue y quedaron los dos cientificos y Leo.

Enzan: ¿Tu crees que Craig ira tras ella?

Netto: No se... pero, me suena; creo que mi abuelo tuvo relaccion con algo similar... no se...

Mientras afuera en la oscuridad de la noche, un ser abria sus ojos rojos a la luz de la luna llena.

Bass: Que esto que siento... ¿Es que acaso sigue vivo el "pilar"?...

2. Fire wolf

Un nuevo dia comenzaba, Leo y Karen estaban reunidos a la espera de noticias; Okami los miraba preocupada sin saber que ocurria, L.N y Che estaban a su lado tambien mirandolos ir a un lado para el otro; Enzan se asomo por alli.

Karen: ¿Tenemos noticias?

Enzan: Aun no pero necesito a Okami para hacerle unas pruebas...

Okami ladeo la cabeza buscando intentar entender lo que decian, pronto se vio en una habitacion de uno de los laboratorios de pruebas.

Enzan: Okami, necesito que te introduzcas en ese ordenador...

Y Okami se sento.

Enzan: ¿Porque no me entiende?

Leo: Ten encuenta que es un cachorro...

Enzan: ¿Un cachorro?

Karen: Ya lo dijo mi abuelo, la edad de construccion de sus datos hace una semana, total un cachorro; Okami...

Karen le hizo una señas y Okami se levanto y se metio en el ordenador.

Enzan: Increible... bien, empezemos...

Mientras en el ordenador; Okami estaba conectada a unos electrodos, Blues, L.N. y Che estaban alli para animarla; lo que no sabia es que alguien les puso un controlador en la espalda y este se activo. Okami estaba despreocupada cuando fue atacada por la espada de Blues que esquivo por poco y miraba confusa a los navis.

Enzan: ¿Que sucede?

Leo:L.N... ¿que estas haciendo?

L.N: No... pue...demos contro...lar nuestros cuerpo...s

Blues, L.N y Che se lanzaron varias veces mas; Okami las esquivaba pacificamente, el edificio empezo a temblar.

Che: No queremos... atacarla... Okami... huye...

Pero Okami se negaba, intentaba ayudarlos pero no podia; una de las veces, Blues le disparo hiriendola; empezo haber subidas de tension, se iba la luces y el edificio parecia sufrir un terremoto.

Blues: Okami...

Okami miro con ojos llorosos a los navis, estos intentaron acercarse pero el animal se echo para atras; aullo desconectandose y desaparecio.

Blues: Okami... ¡OKAMI!

La loba huia de alli, corriendo como podia herida fuertemente, vertia lagrimas por sus bellos ojos; fue a esconderse donde estaba Rockman y sus gemidos empezaron a sonar, de sopeton; escucho unas palabras que venian de boca de Rockman.

Rockman: "Pilar..."

Un navi se realizo alli, esto hizo que se asustara aun mas.

Navi: ¿Donde estas "sin memoria"? ¿Donde te has escondido "pilar"?... bueno, de paso aprovechare para destruir a Rockman...

El navi iba echar mano a Rockman cuando Okami se lanzo mordiendo la garra del navi, este le clavo la otra en su herida haciendo que lo soltara, la cogio del cuello como cual perrito.

Navi: ¿Asi que prefieres perder la vida por unos "datos perdidos"?

Cuando los navis aparecieron cortando la garra liberandola de su cautiverio; estos se interpusieron en medio, Okami miraba la escena asustada.

Navi: Grrr...

L.N: No podras controlarnos de nuevo...

Navi: Tal que si...

Los controladores de sus espaldas les soltaron una descarga que los hizo arrodillarse del dolor, Okami se enfurecio tanto que sus marcas la envolvieron en un haz rojo.

"Iniciando Beast out"

Todos: ¿Beast out?...

El haz desaparecio, ya no estaba la Okami que conocian; era como un navi, su cuerpo recordaba como cuando Rockman se crossfusiono con Gregar y Falzer, pero esta era de color blanco; se levanto mientras gruñia.

Karen: ¿Okami?

Okami: Nadie nos insulta y hace daño a mis amigos... Programn advance: Speard3, Moonray, Anubis... Dark rain's wolf...

Desde el cielo aparecio una luna que se volvio negra, en el brazo de Okami aparecio una enorme pistola que se cargo de luz; disparo al aire y este se framento en una gran lluvia que lo destruyo al Navi por completo y el controlador desaparecio; los navis miraron a Okami y se sonrojo.

Blues: Okami...

Okami: Ahora entiendo lo que sentis...

Okami se desmayo, estaba al limite de sus energias; unos cables se conectaron a ella y se iluminaron, Rockman se reconstruyo casi entero; Okami volvio al aspecto de lobo, Blues la recogio y se realizo. Los chicos se acercaron a ella, esta estaba dormida.

Enzan: Gracias Blues

Blues: De nada...

Leo: ¿Pero que ha sucedido?

Karen: Rockman y Okami acaban de compartir datos...

Enzan: ¿Se puede decir que son "hermanos"?

Leo: Asi es...

Enzan: ¿Y lo otro?

Karen: Ya se de que le sonaban esos datos al abuelo; el "white bugfragmn" que tragisteis... Okami esta echa de eso, lo mismo que Gregar y Falzer nacieron de bugfragmn normales... puede que tenga relacion

Enzan: Que cosas tiene aun que contarnos de su pasado...

3. Perdido

Habia pasado ya mas de una semana desde que Okami aparecio en ciudad ACDC, Netto intentaba investigar la relacion posible entre las ciberbeats y Okami mediante los bugfragms, sabian que los bugfragms estaban es esas criaturas pero no sabian como habian surgido; lo unico que diferenciaba a Okami de las ciberbeast era que en su forma animal estaba mas cercano a una bestia de verdad que a un robot pero sin embargo cuando estaban en un navi (o se transformaba) era exactamente identicos. ¿Porque Okami se transformo en un navi mientras que las bestias necesitaban un navi base?.

Okami: Guagh...

Netto: Buenos dias Okami, ¿has venido sola?

Okami: Gggg...

En ese momento aparecio Karen, al que Okami saludo esfusivamente.

Netto: Para ya... que me haces cosquillas...

Netto: Hola Karen...

Karen: Hola abuelo ¿Que haces?

Netto: Investigando...

Karen: Si el bisabuelo te viera ahora

Okami: Gugggg...

Karen: ¿Y como esta Rockman?

Netto: Esta casi reparado, aun le falta una pieza para que pueda despertar...

Okami: Agrughhh...

Netto: No Okami, ya has compartido demasiados datos con el...

Karen: ¿Y teneis esa pieza?

Netto: No, se perdio al tener que volver a reconstruir Sailak...

Okami: Garf...

Karen: Eso es, podiamos buscarla... entre su olfato y yo podemos conseguirlo

Netto: Esta bien, creo que podeis hacerlo

Karen: Genial, Okami; busca...

Okami: Gfff...

Okami se hundio en el suelo y aparecio en el ordenador principal; esta se acerco a Rockman para olerlo cuando recibio una descarga que la expluso, Okami se puso a gruñir.

Netto: Tranquila, era el sistema de seguridad... prueba ahora...

Okami se acerco recelosa y olisqueo; despues se echo al suelo y empezo a buscar un rastro, al encontralo alzo la cabeza, erguio sus orejas e hizo como si mirara mas alla de lo que alcanzaba la vista; rapidamente desaparecio del ordenador y se realizo.

Okami: Argf...

Karen: ¡Que bien!, guiame hasta ello...

Okami empezo a tirar camino, Karen la siguio con sus patines; se cruzaron media ciudad hasta un almacen que parecia en buen estado.

Karen: ¿Aqui es?

Okami: Argf, argf...

Karen: ¿Y como entramos?

Rapida fue su respuesta, Okami se acerco a la puerta y empezo a exalar una llama muy intensa de su garganta, esta las abrio y ambos pasaron.

Karen: Debi haberme callado...

Mientras todos esos movimientos eran observados; en todo su caminar no encontraron obstaculo alguno, ni si quiera un robot guardia; pronto se acercaron al ordenador principal, Karen iba a conectar el pet para descargarse la informacion cuando recibio una descarga electrica.

Okami: Gauuu...

Karen: Tranquila, estoy bien...

Una luz brillante azulada se interpuso entre ellos, cantaba una cancion; Karen se sorprendio.

Karen: Guau... en esto no parezco de la familia, si estuviera Ike Jimenez

Okami se acerco a esa luz como fascinada.

Karen: ¿Okami?

Lo que pasa es que el no veia lo que veia ella; era una niña de pelo castaño, Okami se acerco.

Niña: Dime... ¿quien eres?

Okami: Gayug, gua, ugh...

Niña: ¿No recuerdas nada?

Okami: Guiii...

Niña: Pilar... ¿porque?

Okami: Guiii gui...

Niña: ¿Tienes amigos?

Okami: Argf...

Niña: ¿Porque los ayudas?

Okami: Uga, garf argf...

Niña: ¿Un navi?... esta bien, podeis cogerlo...

Karen solo veia a Okami hablando sola, el espiritud desaparecio y Karen pudo descargarse los datos; iban a volver cuando aparecieron generadores de area dimensional y aparecio Beastman.

Karen: Estamos atrapados...

Okami se giro

Karen: Me deje a Che en casa...

Okami levanto todo el pelo de su lomo y gruñia furiosa; Beastman lanzo su garra, Okami le mordio el brazo y despues lanzo una llamarada; no afecto a Beastman.

Karen: Intentemos esto... Battle chip Thunder slot in...

Okami noto el Chip y lanzo el ataque de descarga electrica que ya hizo daño.

Karen: Genial, puede ser por los datos compartidos con Rockman... Okami, Programn advance...

Okami: Guarf...

Karen: Blaster, M-blaster, G-blaster... Z-Blaster...

Okami abrio la boca a plena potencia, un gran haz de luz se aremolino en ella y lo expulso creando varios rayos golpeando a Beastman haciendo que se desconectara.

Netto: Genial

Okami: Aaargggff...

Ambos salieron de alli y volvieron a casa muy felices. Mientras en otra parte de la noche, aquel espiritu los miraba sonreir y disfrutar.

Niña: Ya no puedo hacer nada mas por ella...

Aquel espiritud se desvanecio porque no dejaba de ser un mero recuerdo

4. Silbidos

Ya era un nuevo dia, los chicos se fueron de excursion a un balneario acompañados por la incondicional Okami que estaba no cabia en su pellejo.

Leo: Esta emocionada...

Okami: Arhf... agref... guau...

Karen: Que bien; mañana Rockman despertara y hoy vamos a un balneario... genial

Pronto llegaron al balneario, la loba no sabia si tirar al lado de las chicas o de los chicos; al final se metio en el de los chicos, los chicos se asombraron verla entrar; Leo se acerco y la acaricio.

Leo: Okami... no deberias de estar aqui pequeña...

Okami (ladeando la cabeza): ¿Guauu...?

Los chicos se rieron, al final la dejaron entrar; ella se acerco a la orilla y tocaba con la zarpa el agua como un gato que quiere coger un pez sin mojarse; despues de unos salpicones decidio meterse y jugo con los chicos. Despues de salir, jugaron a los juegos del salon de recreacion y despues comieron todos juntos. Okami tambien decidio dormir con los niños, al lado de Leo; ya bien entrada en la noche, Okami escucho algo que hizo que despertara, delante suya aparecio realizandose Blues.

Okami: ¿Guuuu...?

Blues: ¿Te gustaria venir con nosotros?

Okami: Garf...

Okami y Blues desaparecieron, ambos se metieron el la red; los chicos se habian ido un poco lejos asi que Okami cogio a Blues y se lo cargo a la espalda.

Blues: O... Oka... Okami...

Okami: Guaff...

Okami empezo a correr a bastante velocidad, pronto llego hasta donde estaban los demas.

Che: Hola...

Gustman: Asi, cualquiera gust...

Okami: Grrrr...

Galyd: Tranquilidad en el ambiente...

L.N:No podeis por lo menos

Los navis empezaron a jugar en un lago helado, Okami miraba la luna artificial que habia en la net, sentia nostalgia y era como si pidiera un deseo; Blues se acerco.

Blues: ¿No vienes?

Okami: Grf...

Blues: Es hermosa la luna... y en tus ojos azules mas...

Okami: Gruuu...

En ese momento tan tierno algo lo rompio; desde el lago salio una serpiente de varias cabezas que empezo atacar a todos; Okami se enfrento directamente a esto.

Blues: Okami... no dejare que pelees sola...

Okami: Argf...

Todos unaron fuerzas para atacar, casi ya habian acabado con ella; Okami estaba mal herida cuando la bestia salio de alli y se mostro en el mundo humano y Okami la siguio detras. La serpiente aparecio en el cuarto de los chicos y Okami se interpuso entre ellos; Leo y Karen se crosfusionaron y la ayudo cuando acabaron con ella, Okami cayo al suelo.

Todos: Okami...

Okami abrio su ojo y miro a Karen que la cogia entre los brazos.

Okami: ...siento... ganas... de ser un navi...

Y volvio a cerrarlo, esta se hundio en el suelo desapareciendo de los brazos de Karen.

Karen: Okami... ¡OKAMI!...

Leo: Chicos, esta en el pet de Karen... vayamos a Sailak para salvarla...

Todos: Vamosnos...

5. Resus Rockman

Era un dia de oscuras nubes de lluvia, en la red; unos ojos verdes empiezan abrirse lentamente a la luz.

Rockman: ¿Cuanto... tiempo he...?

Netto: Rockman...

Rockman se realizo y se abrazaron.

Netto: ¿Estas bien?

Rockman: Si... gracias...

Entonces aparecieron Enzan, Karen, Leo, L.N, Blues y Che.

Netto: Hola...

Enzan: Hola, veo que Rockman a despertado...

Blues: Esto... ¿Como esta Okami?...

Rockman: ¿Okami?...

Netto: Esta en tu pet...

Rockman, Che, L.N y Blues entraron en el pet, entonces pudo ver que era Okami; la loba estaba tumbada en el suelo y aun no se movia, Blues se acerco y acaricio el suave pelaje, Okami gimio y abrio su bello ojo azul para mirarlo.

Blues: ¿Como estas?...

Okami: Si... un poco mejor...

Rockman: ¿Que le sucedio?...

Blues: Ayer fuimos atacados... Okami se enfrento y esta malherida

En las afueras del pet, Enzan, Leo, Karen y Netto charlaban animadamente.

Karen: Que susto ayer... ¿que hara atacarnos tantas bestias?...

Enzan: Quizas tenga algo que ver con Okami...

Netto: ¿Que tiene de especial?

Leo: Ni idea...

A esto que se realizan los navis

Enzan: ¿Como esta?

Blues: Aun esta herida, se ve que le dio fuerte

Leo: Yo alucine cuando la escuche hablar...

Karen: Seguro que aprendio al escucharnos... o tal vez al compartir datos con Rockman...

Rockman: ¿Compartio datos conmigo?

Netto: Te salvo varias veces de la muerte... despues de eso se podria decir que es tu hermana...

Rockman: ¿Mi hermana?...

Blues: Quizas fuera una de las razones en las que dijo... "quisiera ser un navi"...

Netto: No creo que sea un argumento de peso para que quiera abandonar todo lo que es ella...

Enzan: Por fin, digistes algo inteligente...

En ese momento se realizo Okami aunque casi apenas no se sostenia en pie, Karen tuvo que ayudarla a sostenerse; aun conservaba un tajo que casi le cruza la cara por el ojo izquierdo y algunas heridas mas.

Karen: ¿Que es lo que ocurre?...

Okami: ... Beast...man...

Leo: ¿Sabes donde esta atacando Beastman?

Okami: ...arf... aqui...

Entonces saltaron las alarmas de Sailak; solo en la central estaban ellos.

Netto: Es hora de actuar...

Leo y Karen: Crossfusion...

Ambos se crossfusionaron; Okami los siguio como podia, Beastman intentaba llegar a los motores que fabricaban para ellos las areas dimensionales.

Karen: Hey, cara de perro...

Beastman se giro y ataco a los chicos; en uno de los ataques se retiraron por que el golpe habia sido muy fuerte, Beastman no dejo tiempo de reaccion.

Okami: Salamandra... slot-in...

La loba lanzo una potente llamarada en forma de bestia que lo lanzo para atras, ella tuvo que sentarse tras el esfuerzo.

Beastman: Asi que Okami se presenta... bien, antes de que la reclamen Beyonizar... ¡LO HARA CRAIG!...

Beastman iba a meterle un zarpazo cuando Netto aparecio crossfusionado con dos espadas se interpuso en medio, entonces hablo Rockman.

Rockman: Ella ha dado casi su vida por salvarme... ¡Nadie le toca un pelo a mi hermana!

Okami: Rock...man...

Entonces, en medio de la accion aparecio un chip; este se diriguio hasta Okami que le curo las heridas y le dio energia.

Leo: ¿Pero?...

Okami: Chip...Moonlight... Programn advance: "Poison Seed", "Poison Seed", "Anubis"... DARK MESSIAN...

Okami abrio las fauces, un personaje que les era familiar dibujado debilmente se acerco a Okami abrazandola, esta extendio las alas y se cargo de energia oscura que lanzo por la boca en un rayo que creaba una onda oscura que levantaba el suelo. Desde luego, no quedo rastro de Beastman; los chicos se descrosfusionaron y abrazaron a Okami.

Ya mas adelante; era de noche y ambos dormian, a esto que Okami aparece en el pet de Netto.

Rockman: Okami...

Okami: Siento... despertarte...

Rockman: Tranquila, aun te cuesta hablar...

Okami: Si... esto gracias...

Rockman: ¿Porque?

Okami: Porque habeis sido los unicos que me habeis aceptado tal y como soy... solo era eso... buenas noches...

Rockman: Buenas noches pequeña...

6. Un dia de oficinas

Un bello dia comenzaba, eso pensaban Enzan, Karen y Leo cuando miraban a traves del cristal de su despacho mientras tomaba un cafe; Karen se giro y miro a Okami, esta dormia placidamente echada sobre el suelo enmoquetado de la estancia; una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al verla tan tranquilita, alguien llamo a la puerta y se asomo; Okami desperto y giro su cabeza hacia ella, la mujer se asusto al verla.

Enzan: Ah, eres tu... pasa, Okami no te hara nada...

La mujer paso, Okami al ver que era inofensiva volvio a posar su cabeza.

Mujer: Aun no me acostumbro... es que es tan grande...

Karen: Es asi para albergar un corazon tan grande que tiene

Mujer: Tiene toda la razon... vengo a recordarle la reunion con el representante de Karen para que haga la OST que tiene dentro de veinte minutos...

Enzan: Si, gracias; ahora mismo voy...

Mujer: ¿Y sus guardaespaldas?...

Enzan: ... no creo que sea un problema...¿me la prestas?

Karen: De todas formas le acompaño

Enzan: Esta bien, Okami...

La loba desperto levantando su cabeza diriguiendo sus enormes ojos a Enzan como escuchando atenta.

Enzan: ¿Que le parece?

Mujer: Excelente guardaespaldas, pero... ¿molestara al cliente?

Karen: Y si no que le den...

Enzan: Pronto lo sabremos... en marcha pequeña...

Okami: Arf...

Okami se levanto y siguio a Enzan y Karen tras la puerta a su lado derecho. Pronto se reunieron con el cliente, Okami se comporto obediente.

Cliente: Encantado de verle...

Enzan: Lo mismo digo...

Cliente: Vaya, que hermoso animal...¿Se puede?

Enzan: Si, es mansa; se llama Okami

El cliente poso su mano en el suave pelaje de Okami, esta no se quejo en ningun momento.

Cliente: Que nombre mas bonito, un animal muy noble señor Ichauri...

En ese momento, una rubiales de cinco añitos se acerco al cliente, era su hija; Okami siguio quieta en su sitio.

Karen: Hola Tomoyo...

Cliente: Perdona, es mi hija Tomoyo... nena; papa esta en una reunion...

Enzan: No se preocupe...

Karen: Okami...

Okami: Garf...

Okami capto la orden, se acerco a la niña y se la llevo de alli, jugo un rato con ella mientras que los hombres hablaban; Okami fue muy agradable, a la media hora se despidieron.

Karen: Lo has echo muy bien... te has comportado como una campeona...

Okami: Gra...cias...

Enzan, Karen y Okami volvian al despacho de este cuando unos gerentes se acercaron.

Enzan: ¿Que es lo que ocurre?

Gerente: Señor... el videojuego de la reunion de dos horas... a desaparecido...

Karen: No puede ser... Oka...

Pero antes de que dijera nada Okami ya se habia puesto en marcha; Okami ya estaba en su pet con Blues y Che.

Blues: Tranquilo Enzan; Okami, Che y yo lo encontraremos...

Enzan: Gracias

Navis y loba fueron hasta donde habia estado los datos, no habia señal de nada; Okami se puso a olisquear el suelo.

Che: Siento usarte como un perro...

Okami: Je,je... se el rastro pero no hay camino...

Blues: Demos una vuelta por si lo detectas...

Okami: Ok...

Ambos dieron un paseo por las instalaciones, se las recorrieron todas; una de las veces Blues se escurrio de una tuberia e iba a caer, suerte que Okami lo agarro con sus mandibulas y lo subio.

Okami: ¿Estas bien?

Blues: Si, gracias compañera...

Okami miro hacia arriba.

Che: ¿Que ocurre?

Okami: Lo encontre...

Ambos corrieron el camino que marcaba Okami, ambos frenaron ante el abismo que se abria entre ellos.

Blues: ¿Como llegamos al otro lado?... el chip yoyo no alcanza tanto...

Okami: Pues volaremos... agarraos...

Blues y Che se subieron al lomo de Okami en plena carrera; esta abrio sus alas y salto, el trio llegaron al otro lado.

Okami: Tiene que estar por aqui...

Che: Busquemoslo...

Se separaron e investigaron el lugar; pronto un enemigo los ataco.

Blues: ¡PLANTAMAN!

Estos fueron cogidos por las lianas de este; los estrujaban mas y cada vez mas cuando unas llamas las recorrieron haciendolas arder liberandolo.

Che: Okami

Okami: Gggrrr...

Blues: Sonic Boom...

Che: Wolf ablazer...

Okami: Fire Breath...

Un nuevo ataque que empezo a usar Okami era muy parecido a las llamas de Gregar hizo muy buenos resultados contra Plantaman; este muy malherido mostro los datos del juego en su mano.

Plantaman: Esto es lo que buscais... ir a cogerlo...

Este lo tiro al abismo; Blues se tiro a cogerlo, lo cogio pero caia a una velocidad espantosa; pensaba que iba a estrellarse cuando un navi lobuno alado de color blanco aparecio delante de el con las alas extendidas, era Okami; esta lo abrazo fuertemente y remonto el vuelo cerca del suelo, pronto lo llevo hasta arriba.

Blues (sonrojado): Gracias Okami... me has salvado...

Okami (sonrojada): De nada...

Okami volvio al aspecto animal.

Okami: Llevesmole los datos...

Navis: De acuerdo...

Lo llevaron hasta el ordenador y lo depositaron, habian salvado la reunion y la empresa.

Enzan: Gracias chicos...

Blues: De nada...

Che: A mandar

Okami: Yo lo hice mas por por el honor de el... es que no por el dinero... porque si falla, algunos clientes se irian y entonces... grave...

Karen: Hay que ver lo que has aprendido... a veces das miedo...

Okami: Siento...

Ambos se rieron, no termino el dia sin que Okami prestara su voz para las bestias de un juego; ya era bastante tarde, los chicos se preparaban para irse , miraron a Okami, la pobre estaba reventada y dormia placidamente; Karen se acerco y la señalo con la conexion de su pet, esta entro dentro y asi pudo marcharse. Okami estaba en el modo sueño, Blues se acerco sonriendo; este se sento a su lado y se echo encima.

Blues: Que suave...

Y Blues se durmio a su lado y se tapo con el ala de Okami.

7. Battlesongs y evilsnavis

Netto pidio que fueran los chicos con Okami, se le ocurrio una idea desde aquel dia que la escanearon; Okami entro dentro de una habitaculo adecuado para aquello con Karen, este tenia puesto unos cascos insonorizados, Okami miraba extrañada.

Netto: Karen... ¿puedes hacer que Okami ruja?

Karen: Okami...

Okami lo entrendio y rugio como un gran leon, los cristales de la habitacion temblaron.

Netto: Bien, hazla que aulla...

Okami alzo la cabeza y de su garganta salio un aullido potente y melancolico; los niveles de audio eran increibles y eso que estaba insonorizado pero se escuchaba a unas cuantas manzanas; pronto se acabo.

Netto: Que sacudida...

Okami: Lo... sien...to...

Leo: Tranquila... ¿para que es esto?...

Netto: Vereis, quiero ver una cosa... tenemos aun registros de las voces de las ciberbeast...

Okami: ¿Ciberbeast?

Enzan: Eran dos bestias que aparecieron en la net; un lobo y un aguila... se llamaban Gregar y Falzar...

Okami abrio los ojos, la loba empezo a echarse para atras.

Karen: ¿Que te ocurre?...

Okami: No... no puede... grrrrr...

Leo: Okami

A esto que se realizaron Blues, L.N, Che y Rockman que fueron junto a ella.

Cuatro: Por favor, no te vayas...

Karen: Da igual si eres parte de las ciberbeasts que nos dieron problemas, sabemos como eres y nos da igual...

Rockman: Ademas... eres mi hermana...

Okami: Chicos...

Netto: ¿Es que acabas de recordar?...

Todos: ¿Recordar?

Hikari mostro el monitor.

Netto: Mirar... la voz de Okami... la voz de Gregar... la voz de Falzar... si la superponemos...

Todos: Coinciden...

Okami: Es... porque... yo di origen a Gregar...y Falzar...

Netto: Ya sabemos porque os unen los bugfragm... son tus datos fragmentados...

Rockman: ¿Porque te dividiste?

Okami: Aun no recuerdo mucho... solo veo llamas, unas flores blancas, dos navis a mi lado... y entonces lo decidi...

Enzan: Que extraño...

Netto: Por la descripcion es muy posible... ahora habria de preguntarse porque y quienes intentaron hacerte daño...

Okami: Siento todo el daño... no pense que...

Karen se acerco, este puso su mano en la cabeza; el sedoso pelaje de Okami se escapaba de entre sus dedos.

Karen: Okami... no pasa nada...

Okami: Gracias... amigos...

Rockman: Hermanita...

Interrumpiendo el momento, el ordenador pito; el Netto se puso en el.

Leo: ¿que ocurre?

Netto: Es increible... dentro del aullido han salido los datos de un programa advanzado completo, sin division...

Okami: Eso ocurre con cualquiera...

L.N: ¿Lo sabias antes...?

Okami: Eso lo pensaba antes... las canciones nos anima o nos entristecen... tendria relacion...

Netto: ¿Como no se me ocurrio antes?

Los chicos se rieron, Okami se azoro; pero una palmadita de Karen hizo que sonriera.

Netto: Voy a probarlo... vaya... ¿donde estara el cd?...

Okami cogio el cd y se lo dio a Netto.

Netto: Gracias...

Leo: De tal palo tal astilla...

Karen: OYE...

Cuando Okami alzo las orejas exaltada, inmediatamente sono la alarma; alguien estaba atacando la ciudad.

Leo: Vayamos alli...

Karen: Venga...

Los chicos y Okami se diriguieron hacia alli, pronto se enfrentaron entre las explosiones; cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que Okami estaban con ellos.

Karen: Okami... tendrias que estar en Sailak...

Okami: Soy de la familia... quiero pagar... ademas...

Los chicos miraron hacia las explosiones, eran muchos navis amigos que estaban atacando.

Leo: ¿Pero que?

Karen: Crossfusionemonos...

Los chicos se fusionaron y fueron a detenerlos pero quedaban paralizados.

Karen: ¿Que ocurre?

Che: No puedo Karen... perdorname...

Leo: Tenemos que hacer algo...

Glyde les iba atacar, Okami lo cabeceo mandandolo lejos pero Okami gruño de dolor.

Leo: Okami...

Okami: Dark... spirit...

Miraron a los ojos de los navis, no eran normales; Leo se dio cuenta de algo.

Leo: Tengo una idea...

Karen: ¿Cual?

Leo: No quiero arriesgar a Okami...

Okami: Estoy lista...

Karen: Leo, Okami no se movera y peleara con nosotros queramos o no...

Leo: Esta bien, usemos los chip sound wave...

Okami: Lo entiendo... estoy lista...

Karen: Battel chip Wild wood Okami slot-in...

Okami rugio, desde su espalda salieron dos lianas que se enterraron bajo tierra y se dividieron al salir a la superficie capturando a los navis, una descarga oscura salieron de ellos recorrieron las lianas y golpeaban a Okami pero aguantaba como una valiente.

Leo: Ahora... ¡Sound wave, slot-in!...

Unas ondas de sonido salieron de unos altavoces que cortaron la señal que los volvia malvados y se soltaron de las lianas, Okami tuvo que sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y tomar aire.

Karen: ¿Estas bien?

Okami: Sip... gracias...

Los navis se acercaron a ellos.

Glyde: ¿Os hemos echo daño?

Leo: Solo alguna catastrofe en la ciudad pero nada grave...

Roll: Dejame que te ayude, Okami... Roll rest

Okami: Te lo agradezco

Karen: ¿Que os pasaba?

Gustman: No lo se gust... era una locura gust...

Glyde: Nos acercamos a una especie de brecha brillante y...

Ambos: ¿Una brecha brillante?

En ese momento aparecio Colonel.

Navis: ¡Tu!

Colonel: Okami... ven conmigo... Beyoniza te necesita...

Okami: ¿Porque?

Colonel: Ellos... fueron los culpables... la net se esta destruyendo ya... hay que salvarla...

Leo: ¿A que coste?

Colonel: Quizas con su vida... es para lo que fue creada hace tiempo...

Todos: Ni hablar...

Colonel: Pues... me la llevare a las malas...

Colonel iba atacar, Roll creo una barrera, Gustman y Glyde le echaron una mano; Okami vio como estaban sufriendo para salvarla, pensaba que si aquellos seres decian que le hicieron daño y que los buenos eran lo que le estaban atacando no lo comprendia; empezo a odiar aquello.

Karen: Chicos... aguantemos...

Un rayo atraveso entre ellos abrio un agujero con facilidad en la barrera y acerto de pleno en Colonel que lo hizo que se echara para atras malherido; los chicos se giraron y miraron a Okami, sus ojos azules estaban llorosos.

Okami: Dejame en paz... ellos son mis amigos... ¡Y no hicieron nada!

Colonel: Acabas de condenar la net...

Colonel desaparecio, Okami casi se tumbo en el suelo mareada; los navis se acercaron.

Okami: Sigo dando problemas al no tener memoria...

Roll la abrazo, esta estaba llorando, Okami cerro los ojos.

Roll: Eres la mejor amiga que podamos tener...

Okami: Vosotros sois lo que me importa... me disteis la vida y ahora me toca a mi...

Leo: Tu corazon no debe caberte en el pecho...

Okami: Perdornarme... Karen, voy a iniciar mi modo sleep en tu pet...

Karen: Venga... y descansa que lo necesitas...

Okami se hundio en la tierra y entro en el Pet; los chicos se despidieron de los navis que volvieron a sus pet.

Che: ¿Estara bien?

Karen: Si... aquel ataque despues de la oscuridad que absorbio gasto mucha energia...

L.N: ¿Que sera ese poder que tiene que es tan condiciado?

Leo: No lo sabremos pero pronto el abuelo lo descubrira

8-Hackers

Parecia que las nubes mostraban el aspecto que tenia la red; esta estaba cayendo a pedazos y causaban un tremendo caos. Okami aun no habia despertado pero no estaba en peligro, Netto creia que estaba mas segura alli; Rockman dormia a su lado tranquilo, en un instante desperto sobresaltado, se levanto intentando no despertarla y se realizo.

Netto: ¿Que ocurre Rockman?...

Rockman: Acabo de soñar de que atacaban la ciudad...

En ese momento salto la alarma.

Rockman: No tenia que haber abierto la boca...

Netto se acerco a Enzan, Karen y Leo que miraban la pantalla.

Karen: ¿Que ocurre?

Enzan: Acabamos de saber que un ejercito de Hackers se diriguen a la ciberciudad; estan bajo las ordenes de Craig...

Leo: ¿Como los detendremos?

Enzan: Ireis al punto de encuentro... Netto os han instalado a vuestros navis un nuevo subprograma para usar los Battlesound...

Karen: Genial...

Leo: Vayamos al sitio

Los chicos se diriguieron hacia la puerta con la limusina.

Leo: ¿Como esta Okami?

Karen: Sigue durmiendo... papa la inducio un programa de retroceso de memoria para intentar conseguir mayor informacion... los papeles estan medio enborronados y casi ilegibles...

Leo: Espero que sirva...

Karen: ¿Estas preocupado?

Leo: ¿Tu no?... es un encanto... el que esta mas es Blues...

Karen: Si, ambos hicieron muy buenas migas...

Leo: Ya hemos llegado...

Los chicos se bajaron y diriguieron sus PET.

Ambos: Conexion Che... L.N... slot-in...

Los navis se diriguieron hacia alli.

Che: Preparemonos... Battlesound "Lithium" Slot-in

L.N: Battlesound "Haunted" Slot-in

Pronto aparecieron unas grandes maquinas roboticas con muchos virus, los navis se enfrentaron contra ellos.

Che: ¡Play "Wolf's dark rain"!

L.N: ¡Play "Fallen Warrior"!

En el brazo de Che aparecio una cosa parecida a un chip Speard pero este disparo un rayo negro que en un momento se fragmento y numerosos rayos en forma de cabeza de lobo negras atacaron; L.N tenia una espada enorme que se envolvio en energia roja que lo envolvio y quien lo tocara se disolvia rapidamente, eran unos ataques muy poderosos pero llego un momento en que los robots simplemente desaparecieron.

L.N: ¿Pero que?

Rockman se acordo del sueño y se aparecio.

Rockman: ¡Karen-chan! ¡Los hackers han desaparecido pero yo se a donde se diriguen!

Karen: Vamos para alla

Los chicos fueron hacia alli, habia muchas maquinas que se diriguian a una central de energia importante, los pudieron retener gracias al area dimensional.

Ambos: ¡Crossfusion!

Los chicos atacaron a las maquinas que rompieron con bastante trabajo.

Leo: Se podria decir que ya esta...

Karen: Ha sido muy facil...

En ese momento, partes de las maquinas se unieron encerrandolos dentro de una gran maquina con forma animal.

Leo: No hay salida...

Un shock de energia los golpeo provocando que su crossfusion se rompiera dejandolos jadeantes.

Leo: ¿Estas bien?

Karen: Por suerte..

Un ruido metalico los asusto que surgia de las profundidades; unos robot cucaracha surguieron amenazantes hacia ellos, Karen se agarro al brazo de Leo sonrojandolo.

Leo: ¡Karen!

Karen: Esto es el fin... ha sido un placer conocerte...

Pero desde otras profundidades un ojo azul se abria de par en par furioso.

Los chicos se los veian mas cerca pero un disparo de fuego los hizo que retrocedieran, los chicos se giraron; era Okami.

Ambos: ¡OKAMI!

Okami rugio furiosa.

Okami: Nadie toca a mis amigos... ¡FIRE BLAST!

Las grandes llamaradas de Okami destrozaban robots a diestro y siniestro y los dejo destruidos pero aun seguia tensa y era que unos blaster surgieron a sus espaldas, Okami salto y se interpuso a los golpes golpeandola.

Karen: ¡OKAMI!

Pero en su lugar habia un navi con la armadura animal blanca.

Okami: Rayos a mi... ¡Navi al fin!

Okami unio sus manos y golpeo la pared abriendo un gran agujero con un rayo rojizo, agarro a los chicos y los saco de alli y alzo las garras amenazando al robot, mientras desde otra parte alucinaban.

Hacker: ¿Esa... no era... Okami cuando la capturamos?

Hacker2: Se separo del cuerpo...

La bestia iba atacar pero Okami se adelanto y lo destrozo con sus garras haciendo que el robot explosionara cortando la señal de video.

Leo: ¡Se acabo!

Okami sonrio pero sus datos volvieron a su estado de bestia dejandola confusa y necesitando coger aire.

Okami: Mierda...

Karen: ¿Que te ocurrio?

Okami: ¿Porque no ha durado?

Leo: ¿Has recordado algo?

Okami: Solo he recordado hasta las llamaradas... tuve que romper el programa para rescataros...

Karen: Hay que ver... te decimos que no nos ayudes, estas en peligro...

Leo: Si claro... tu eras el que decia que no habia soluccion

Karen: Necio...

Karen le saco la lengua, Okami reia feliz; puede que no importara que no fuera un navi, porfin habia encontrado su verdadero hogar entre los humanos cosa que nunca hubira ocurrido. Iban a volver a casa cuando miro su garra, esta parecia que se difuminaba y volvia aparecer; esto la asusto.

¿Podia significar que se estaba perdiendo?

9- Caos y orden

Era un dia bastante bonito para lo que estaba sucediendo ultimamente, a Sailak, Karen y Leo se diriguieron hacia alli, Okami parecia estar en muy buen estado siguiendo como un cachorrito de perro (uno gigante).

Leo: Se presenta los Net Saivors Karen y Leo...

Manuela: Y veo que Okami tambien

Okami: Sche me nota conftenta...

Karen: Aun te cuesta hablar nuestro idioma...

Okami: Efcho va ser...

Los chicos se rieron.

Manuela: Chicos... Leo necesito que vayas a la central de envasadores; se ha produccido un ataque de virus ladrones y Karen... tenemos noticias de que en el laboratorio del bosque a aparecido Beatsman, quiero que lo investiges...

Ambos: OK...

Okami: Venga

Manuela: No Okami, no puedes acompañarlos... os puede poner en peligro

Okami: Jooo...

Leo: Tranquila... volveremos pronto

Okami: Volver sano y salvo...

Manuela: Suerte

Karen fue al laboratorio pero estaba vacio, no habia señales de nada. Decidio irse de alli porque pensaba que les habian tomado el pelo, se monto en el jep, intento arrancarlo; pero lo habian saboteado.

Karen: Mierda... y el PET no da señal

Mientras en Sailak Okami desperto repentinamente asustadisima, Manuela la miro preocupada.

Manuela: ¿Que ocurre?

Okami salto del suelo donde descansaba y corrio dando grandes saltos pasando los pasillos rapidamente, Netto la intento detener pero se desamabrazo de su abrazo rapidamente; incluso Enzan y Leo la intentaron detener pero se escurrio con agilidad, se acerco a la ventana abierta; abrio sus alas y salto al vacio, volando dejando una estela perdiendo a lo lejos.

Rockman: Karen puede que este en problemas...

Netto: ¿Pero... donde estara?

Karen daba vueltas y vueltas perdida pero nada; un sonido la asusto que salia entre los arboles, tropezo y cayo a un boquete subterraneo. Habia sido una caida muy aparatosa, fue a levantarse y desscubrio que se habia echo mucho daño en el tobillo, pensaba que estaba perdido cuando escucho un gruñido familiar.

Karen: ¡Okami!

La loba agitaba en abanico la cola y abrio la boca con un sonrisa feliz, esta bajo hasta el con saltos; se acerco a el dandole lametones.

Karen: Para, para...

Okami: Que bien...

Karen: ¿Como supistes que te necesitaba?

Okami: Lo senti... es una de mis habilidades, ¿Estas bien? ¿Y Che?

Karen: Yo me he hecho daño en el tobillo...

Che (azorado): Yo estoy por suerte bien... gracias...

Okami: Ven, agarrate de mi cuello con fuerza; te sacare de aqui...

Karen se agarro y Okami con una agilidad felina la saco de alli; cogieron cosas del bosque y le curaron el tobillo. Okami la ayudo a caminar hasta una cueva donde la deposito en el suelo; trajo madera encendiendo un fuego y aso unos peces que cogio del rio, de inmediato empezo a llover.

Karen: Que bien lo sabias...

Okami: Lo unico bueno de ser un bicho...

Karen: Okami... ¿porque nos cuidas tanto?

Okami: ¿Porque?... fuistes los unicos en darme cariño de verdad... yo soy muy fiel por naturaleza...

Karen: Okami...

Okami: Deberias descansar un poco

Okami se levanto y se puso a su lado tumbada, Karen se echo para hacia atras apoyandose en el suave pelaje, ella desplego un ala tapandolo y ella se durmio rapidamente mientras que Okami miraba la lluvia caer en el bosque y gotear por las hojas como otras veces ya habia visto. Pronto ceso la lluvia, Okami desperto a Karen suavemente, ella abrio sus ojos lentamente.

Okami: ¿Ha descansado?

Karen: Si... gracias...

Okami: Volvamos a casa...

Karen monto en su lomo y fueron caminando por el bosque donde la humedad de la lluvia levanto una pequeña neblina al que le daba un aspecto magico y misterioso.

Karen: ¿Sentias esto mismo en tu antiguo hogar?

Okami: Si... me siento muy a gusto pero yo donde estoy de verdad que siento mi hogar... es con vosotros...

Karen abrazo el cuello de Okami soprendiendola.

Karen: Echaba mucho de menos ese cariño...

Okami: Lo se... ¿la perdiste muy joven?

Karen: Si...

Okami: Tranquila... nos tienes a nosotros... ¿no?

Karen: Es verdad

Pronto divisaron el final del bosque y vieron a Leo que se diriguia hacia ellos y Okami acelero el paso hacia el; juntos volvieron hacia Sailak donde los esperaban Enzan, Manuela y Netto. Se habian asustado pero estaban contentos. Pero algo los interrumpio cayendo desde los tejados de los edificios; era Bass, todos se prepararon para atacar pero Okami se acerco a el, este lo miraba furioso e iba atacarla con su espada oscura pero ella cerro los ojos y las marcas de ambos brillaron, las alas de Okami aparecieron y miles de flores blancas aparecieron germinando del suelo, los ojos de Bass estaba sorprendido; cuando vio los ojos de Okami azules como turquesas bajo la espada.

Bass: No puede ser...

Okami: Pharaoman... te he echado de menos...

Bass abrazo a Okami llorando, los chicos estaban sorprendidos; aquellas flores se abrieron, emanaron un perfume muy especial.

Bass: Okami... el gran pilar...

Okami: Pharaoman... como hemos cambiado...

Bass: Pense que te habia perdido... pero estoy muy contento...

Okami: Ellos me dieron vida...

Bass los miro con frialdad.

Bass: ¿Humanos?... ¿estas segura?

Okami: Ya me conoces...

Bass: Eres la bondad personificada...

Bass se levanto y les mostro sus respetos.

Bass: Gracias... pero os advierto que la debeis cuidarla, humanos simples...

Okami: Bass...

Bass: Si me necesitas, grita mi nombre...

Okami: Lo hare...

Bass desaparecio devaneciendose en la nada y Okami estaba muy feliz.

¿A que vendria esa visita de Bass?

10- My promise...

"¡¡¡Maldicion!!!"

Todo el laboratorio se giro a ver a Netto, este se parecia a los muñecos gif de internet que se golpea la cabeza con el ordenador. El cambio drastico entre que la vieja Net estaba siendo borrada sin control por manos enemigas y la instalaccion de la nueva provocaba que su trabajo quedase muy atrasado, lo que jodia bastante. Leo fue a la sala de descanso donde estaba Karen tomando un cafe tranquila.

Karen:¿Que ocurre?

Leo: Nada... es que no es muy normal que Okami no este por aqui...

Karen suspiro, retiro la mirada hasta la esquina blanca de la pared y se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

Karen: Esta afuera... pensativa... aquel encuentro con Bass le ha trastocado su alma...

Okami estaba en el tejado mirando el cielo azul despejado de aquel dia, sus alas caian pesadamente al lado de su cuerpo como apagadas, sus ojos miraban vidriosos recordando su vida desde que empezo a vivir cuando conocio a Bass; era un autentico paraiso de hierba verde, flores y arboles fragantes, ¿porque acabo aquella vida?.

Los chicos estaban en silencio sin diriguirse la mirada, Karen dejo la taza encima de la mesita; Leo lo miro sorprendido.

Leo: Okami... ¿porque esta tan reaccia a nuestro trato?

Karen: Puede ser que haya tenido algun encuentro con alguno de nosotros... que la hayan herido...

Okami seguia melancolica, en ese momento noto una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y se lo achuchaba cariñosamente, Okami giro la cabeza; era Bass cuya capa ondeaba al compas del viento.

Okami: Gracias por responder a mi llamada...

Bass: Se que te quedaste algo chocada con aquello... ahora caigo que puedes haber perdido la memoria... despues de aquello...

Okami: ¿Que es lo que realmente sucedio?

Bass(suspira): Ni yo mismo lo se... al evolucionar tuve que sacrificar muchos datos... pense que no volveria a ver...

Okami: Sincerate conmigo... cuando me preguntaste por los humanos... ¿es que acaso tengo que odiarlos?

Bass: Tu deberias saberlo... Okami "el pilar"...

Okami: ¿Porque "Pilar"?

Bass: Tu fuistes quien sostenia la Net...

Okami: ¿Y Bass, tu no fuistes quien regulaba su flujo?...

Bass: Asi es...

Okami: Aun recuerdo a otro mas... Sluk... ¿que le paso?

Bass: No lo se... la ultima vez que la vi habia evolucionado al igual que yo y me intentaba detener enviandome a la Undernet... me habia vuelto loco... no se mas...

Okami: ¿Que nos ha pasado?

Bass: Todo fue culpa de los humanos... si no hubieran intentado matarte...

Okami: ¿Intentaron matarme?

Bass: Te pregunte porque uno de ellos, su antecesor lo hizo; no queria que volviese a suceder...

Okami: Pero... Enzan, Netto, Karen, Leo... no serian capaces...

Bass: Ya no puedo ayudarte mas... sigue tu propio camino...

Okami: Bass...

Pero Bass desaparecio dejando a Okami en un mar de dudas. El dr. Hikari les habia pedido hace unos momentos sus PET a los chicos, Rockman y Blues intentaban descifrar un documento auntiguo; pronto consiguieron sus frutos.

Netto: Bien... leamos lo que pone...

Enzan: Parece que empieza con tres mapas... Beyonizad and Zoanroid proyect y lo de en medio parece el mapa de la antigua Net...

Rockman: Es el mapa genetico de Okami...

Netto: ¿El mapa genetico?... ¿Okami fue creado?...

Blues: Aqui hay escrito por su autor:"Tres navis custodian la net, tres navis; la oscuridad se encargara del flujo de la informacion; la luz se encargara de que la oscuridad se pase con la seleccion y la bondad del alma humana de los instintos decidira quien vive y quien muere, repartira justicia por que es quien sostiene el pilar junto a los otros dos"

Enzan: Entonces... Okami fue creado como Bass y Slur...

Netto: Juntos eran el "Arphanet"... que ciego he sido...

Rockman: ¿Porque lo dices hermanito?

Netto: Es muy duro... vereis; para instalar la nueva red habia que borrar la antigua que fue creada para uso milital... el "Arphanet"

Enzan: ¿A que te refieres, Netto?

Netto: El abuelo fue quien ordeno apagar... a Okami...

Navis: ¡¿POR QUE?!

Netto: Por una cruel razon... ya no era necesaria...

Los navis se sorprendieron muchisimo.

Blues: ¿COMO QUE NO ERA NECESARIA?...

Enzan: Segun esto Okami, se encargaba de decidir que programas serian eliminados y quien serian aun utiles; con total justicia para haber sido un navi creado sin alma, su imagen era sacada del los instintos del ser humano, eso le dio el alma... al destruirse el programa de Pharaoman...

Rockman: ¿Y por que no podian salvarla?

Netto: No lo creian necesario...

Blues: ¡Ha perdido la memoria! ¡Para salvar sus datos tuvo que dividirse! ¡Por su culpa aparecieron Gregar y Falzar!

Rockman: Blues... tranquilizate...

Blues: NO PIENSO TRANQUILIZARTE HASTA ENCONTRAR UNA RESPUESTA QUE DARLE A OKAMI QUE LA TRANQUILICE Y QUE LE DEVUELVA LA MEMORIA Y LA PAZ...

Rockman intento tranquilizarlo poniendole una mano en el hombro, este se revolvio y saco la espada atacandolo; Rockman intento defenderse, Okami en ese momento aparecio y se quedo horrorizada, por su culpa; sus dos grandes amigos estaban peleando, aquello le trastocaba el alma, Okami se marcho y entonces la pelea acabo.

Navis: Okami...

Okami huyo de alli por la net; pensaba que tenia que acabarse esto y que la mejor y unica manera era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Fue hasta la destructora de la propia Sailak y se asomo al abismo; los navis la habian seguido estaban a unos metros.

Blues: Okami...

Rockman: OKAMI...

Che y L.N: Okami...

Okami se dio la vuelta, sus ojos rezumaban pena.

Okami: Lo siento... habeis sido lo unico bueno pero... tengo que acabar con esto...

Rockman: No lo hagas Okami...

Okami: De todas formas ya... me muero...

Los Navis vieron horrorizados como casi Okami se desvanecia y del shock que recibio hizo que cayese por el precipicio.

Navis: ¡OKAMI!

Los navis fueron hacia alli y por los pelos la cogieron haciendo una cadena; Okami estaba perdiendo sus datos con gran rapidez; la sacaron de alli y se la llevaron.

¿Que le estaria pasando?

11- Una noche de luna llena

"¿Como esta?"

"Aun no sabemos el alcance del daño que tiene... si sigue asi, poco podemos arrepentirnos de haber hecho lo acontecido..."

Okami estaba en el ordenador, los datos de su cuerpo estaban desapareciendo lentamente; estaba como en coma y su mente estaba recordando algo de su vida.

Era una noche muy clara, Okami estaba paseando por los alrededores del Arphanet donde estaba cerca del Zoaroidad; era un paseo tranquilo, pensaba que no tendria ninguna molestia cuando sus oidos recibieron unos gruñidos, alzo las alas y volo hasta donde escucho los gruñidos, al bajar su cuerpo metalico adquirio pelo y se volvio mas animal para adentrarse alli, en la cueva.

Habia como una docena de virus Heat rodeaban a uno que estaba tumbado, se giraron al escuchar a la bestia que estaba entrando.

Okami: Tranquilos... vengo en son de paz

Heat: ¿Que hace un lobo en estos lares?

Okami: Estaba lejos pero escuche vuestros gruñidos... ¿Que es lo que os ocurre?

Heat: Nuestro jefe estaba consiguendo algo de comer porque ultimamente esta escasa region no se encuentra nada y lo han herido...

Okami se acerco a el, extendio sus alas y puso sus puntas en el cuerpo de aquel ser; estos brillaron, Okami leyo en el alma de este y entonces empezo a curarlo hasta reparlo del todo. Los virus se asombraron con lo sucedido.

Heat: Dinos... ¿Quien eres?

Okami: Solo uno de vosotros...

Okami estaba afuera mirando el cielo azul oscuro en el cual la luna azul se mostraba llena y hermosa, de la cueva; un pequeño virus Heat se acerco a Okami, esta siguio mirando la luna.

Okami: ¿Tienes nombre?

Heat: Me... me llamo Purple...

Okami: ¿Purple?... un nombre muy bonito... eres el unico que se ha dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Purple: Perdoneme pero... es que es inconfundible...

Okami: ¿Es que mi nombre ha llegado a sus oidos?

Purple: Mi abuelo siempre contaba grandes leyendas de usted... es una gran luchadora pero con un corazon que perteneceria a un gran ser bondadoso... le denominan como una Diosa...

Okami: ¿Una diosa?

Okami se echo a reir, Purple no sabia como reaccionar.

Okami: No dejo de ser un navi comun... bueno, uno de los primeros pero un navi comun, no soy inmortal ni mucho menos... soy uno con suerte...

Purple: Mi señora... no quisiera importunarla...

Okami: Tranquilo, me encanta la compañia agradable bajo la luz de la luna... pregunta sin miedo...

Purple se sento a su lado y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

Purple: ¿Como son Pharaoman y Saika?

Okami: Son mis mejores amigos, los tres nacimos a la vez para ayudar a este mundo; Pharaoman es con el que tengo mas una estrecha relacion, sera un poco cabezota y durillo pero a pesar de ser oscuridad realiza muy bien su trabajo y es agradable; con Saika no tengo mucha relacion, es luz; un poco... orgullosa pero es bastante generosa... Pharaoman parece una tumba egipcia y Saika es un pajaro...

Purple: ¿Y usted?

Okami: ¿Yo?... es verdad, lo que ves es un aspecto para que no me reconocierais... en realidad parezco un humano con una armadura animal...

Purple: Vaya... ¿y es bonito el Arphanet?

Okami: Para ser creacion humana... es un extenso jardin con plantas y rincones con fuentes de agua cristalina, donde nunca hay mal tiempo y en especial hay una flor blanca como mi piel y que huele como ninguna, es la flor lunar...

Purple: Maravilloso...

Okami: ¿Purple, me harias un favor?

Purple: Por supuesto mi señora...

Okami: Dentro de siete dias encontraras a una chica que te salvara... cuidala por mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Purple: De acuerdo; la cuidare como si me fuera la vida en ello...

Okami: Ahora marchate...

Purple: ¿Porque?

Okami: Porque quiero que te mantengas vivo para cumplirlo...

Okami volvio a su aspecto original y volo hasta unos metros, alli en mitad del desierto vio a un navi que conocia, era Colonel.

Colonel: Maldita sea, Okami; ¿Que haces aqui?

Okami: Creo que ya lo sabes...

Colonel: ¿Los rumores son ciertos?

Okami: Asi es... estoy comprobando algo antes de que suceda...

Colonel: No Okami, tienes que enfrentarte a ellos; sabes que sin ti...

Okami: Lo se, pero me ha llegado mi hora al igual que a todos a esos que los dormi...

Colonel: No pienso dejar que te lo hagan...

Okami: Si intentas evitar mi muerte es tarde, si te veo alli te matare... ya lo tengo organizado todo, cuidaras de un navi hasta que llegue el momento...

Colonel: No, porque pienso convencerte... aunque sea por las malas...

Okami: Pues no me queda otro remedio que demostrarte quien tiene razon en que...

Colonel se lanzo con su espada en alto, Okami la atrapo con una garra y le ataco con la otra; Colonel iba atacarle pero Okami se movia con una rapidez que la hacia borrosa; ambos lucharon con espadas hasta que Okami desaparecio y por detras agarro a Colonel; una gran bestia hecha de llamas salio y envolvio a ambos creando una llamarada tal que destruyo varios kilometros. De la humareda, Okami estaba de pie mirando al extenuado Colonel en el suelo; desde alli, todo el suelo quemado empezo a surgir multitud de plantas de flores blancas que se abrieron al unisono.

Okami: No puedes cambiar el futuro... solo queda esperar al futuro futuro...

12- Un mal dia...

"¿Como va?"

" Si con Rockman nos iba mal con ella va peor... barajamos la posibilidad de algun bug cuando presto sus datos se colara en su torrente..."

"¿Hay salvacion?"

" Las posibilidades son remotas... estamos haciendo todo lo posible"

Una llamada corto aquel sinuoso silencio.

"Siento daros una mala noticia... una chica ha sido secuestrada..."

Los chicos fueron a su casa, alli todo estaba revuelto como si hubieran peleado un grupo de juligan, intentaron encontrar alguna pista.

Karen: Okami...

Karen se dio cuenta que Okami ya no estaba con ellos, esto se entristecio.

Leo: ¿La echas de menos?

Karen: Si...

Leo: L.N, ¿puedes echar un vistazo?

L.N: Si...

L.N echo un vistazo vio alguna huella, busco en la bases de datos hasta encontrar a quien correspondia.

L.N: Esto es malo Leo... son Swadows

Leo: ¿Swadows?

Karen: Esto se plantea feo

Enzan: ¿Que es lo que la diferencia de Bass y Slur que no se le quieres decir a los chicos?

Hikari miro por encima de las gafas a Enzan.

Netto: ¿A que te refieres?

Enzan: A lo que tu y yo sabemos...

Netto: En fin... una leyenda...

Enzan: ¿Opinas que todo esto puede dar el "segundo Impacto"?...

Netto: No tengo porque defender a mi abuelo... pero, gracias a eso pudimos crear a RockMan bajo los esquemas de ella.

Enzan: ¿Entonces que fue primero; Rockman creo a Okami o Okami creo a Rockman?

Che y L.N se diriguieron hacia las puertas de Graveyard, alli habia un monton de Shadows, ya que para poder abrir la verja donde estaba encerrada la chica; aquellos sacaron a relucir sus espadas que eran los pocos que les hacian efecto, muchos cayeron pero como ello a esos se habian enfrentado en poca cantidad; en esos momentos unas lineas como raices aparecieron por el suelo y empezaron a eliminar a los virus disolviendolos, aquella red se extendia a lo largo de internet desde un solo punto, y ese era Sailak.

Leo: ¿Que ocurre?

Karen: Eso esta saliendo del ordenador donde esta Okami... cubre toda la net...

Aquella red empezo a brillar, los virus y los navis se sintieron atraidos aquellos, todos alzaron sus manos y empezaron a dar con su poder que ataveso por las redes entonces los datos de Okami frenaron de perderse y se curo de aquel virus; las redes desaparecieron.

Enzan: ¿Como esta?

Netto: Hemos conseguido pararlo pero... puede que le quede varios dias de vida...

13-Gracias

"¿Como esta Netto?"

"Francamente mal... creo que podemos perderla"

"¿Cuanto le queda de vida?"

"Puede que no le quede mas que unos dias... no se lo digamos a los chicos"

Pero ya los chicos se habian enterado, Karen miro con ojos llorosos a Leo, este se habia quedado mudo.

Ambos estaban en la sala de reuniones, estaban hundidos en los sofas de color crema; se mantenian silenciosos y su tristeza se sentia en el ambiente.

Rockman: Karen-chan... Karen-chan...

Karen: Okami...

Rockman: Blues

Pero Blues estaba igual que ellos dos, Rockman se desespero y pego un silbido que los desperto.

Rockman: Acabo de recibir un e-mail extraño...

Karen miro el e-mail, Leo lo miraba; Karen se levanto de golpe, Leo lo siguio, este se sento en un ordenador y miro en los archivos; cogio el antiguo papel y encontro unas palabras que señalo.

Leo: ¿" The miracle water"?

Karen: El e-mail decia que esta agua que surgia del Arphanet devolvia juventud a los navis e incluso podia resucitar...

Navis: Nosotros la buscaremos

Leo: ¿Pero...?

Karen: Leo, confiemos en la unica esperanza que tenemos...

Leo: Esta bien

Los navis se conectaron a la red, ambos fueron hasta Sea area; donde se encontraron con Diveman.

Diveman: Apresuraros no, ayudaros yo...

Che: Diveman, ¿sabes donde podemos encontrar algo raro?

Diveman: Viejo soy, saber podria...

L.N: "The miracle water"

Diveman: Arduo ser podria, mas yo ayudar podria; seguirme...

Los navis siguieron a Diveman a lo largo del Sea area.

L.N: ¿Tu crees que es de fiar?

Che: Es el unico que nos puede echar una mano...

Diveman los llevo hasta un area dificil de alcanzar, este se paro dandose la vuelta.

Diveman: Espera siento lo, pena merece... observar pues

Diveman retiro una cortina vegetal, revelo un rincon con una pequeña cascada de agua cristalia de fondo de brillo verdoso, fragante y brillante, parecia un pequeño paraiso; los navis se acercaron cuando una imagen se aparecio en el lago, era Slur.

Slur: No asustaros, apenas soy una ilusion... ¿que quereis de este lago?

L.N: Una amiga esta en peligro

Slur: No puedo daros "the miracle water"...

Che: ¡Es la hermana de Rockman!

L.N: ¡Okami se muere!

Slur: Okami... esta bien, os lo dare

Slur saco un frasco y lleno de agua, se lo entrego a los navis; mientras en otra parte, desde la oscuridad dormida despierta revelando un ojo casi sin vida.

L.N: ¿Como sabias donde estaba?

Diveman: Tiempo mucho hace vivia, enseñarme Slur guardiana, mas no secreto revelar a no necesario fuera

Che: Gracias

Slur desaparecio pero una voz los asusto.

Sandman: No os dejare que os la lleveis... Lion head

Esto los pillo de improviso, parecia el fin pero un rayo de hielo lo congelo paralizandolo en el acto; Okami aparecio arrastrandose.

Navis: ¡Okami!

Okami: Mi vida... no puede cambiarse... vuestra

Sandman: Entonces te dare el gusto

Sandman iba a rematarla pero dos misiles le golpearon dañandolo, Diveman lo ataco.

Diveman: Guardian soy, permitirtelo no hare... ¡Dive tsunami!

Diveman creo una ola enorme que golpeo a sandman que lo arrastro haciendo que se desconectara; Okami ya no podia mas, los navis se acercaron.

Che: Okami... bebe esto por favor...

Che abrio el frasco y la ayudo a beber, Okami cerro sus ojos cansada; entonces su cuerpo brillo y comenzo a reestructurarse de nuevo, aquello habia servido.

14- "66"

"Okami ya es un navi normal"

"Genial"

"No cantemos victoria, ha perdido datos; hay que repararla antes de volverla a despertar"

Los chicos se sintieron tranquilos al saber que estaba bien, Karen se estaba sirviendo un cafe.

Karen: Espero que ya dejen de perserguirla los de Craig, ya es un navi normal como queria...

Leo: La verdad es que tenia ganas de dejar ser un problema...

Karen: Que parte de la culpa la tuvo Blues...

Leo: Oye, ¿y porque el navi de mi abuelo?

Los navis se realizaron.

Blues: ¿Que es lo que ocurre conmigo?

Rockman: XD (¿y este tio no se ha dado cuenta?)

Entonces Enzan se paso por alli.

Enzan: Chicos, necesitamos que vayais a investigar por la Undernet

RockMan: II' ¿nosotros?

Enzan: Solo los chicos

Che y L.N fueron enviados, empezaron a pasear hasta buscar por alli.

L.N: Sera mejor empezar por alli...

L.N señalo a un rincon apartadito de la Net, Che tendria los vellos de punta si tuviera.

Che: ¿Por que tenemos que ir a los lugares mas tenebrosos?

Ambos navis se diguieron hacia alli, no habia nada; solo se escuchaban sus pasos.

Che: L.N... ya que no hay nada...¿porque no nos volvemos?

Entonces escucharon un grito, una bestia en forma de grifo aparecio a sus espaldas de una montaña, esta se lanzo a por ellos; desde otro rincon aparecio un navi de color morado y larga cabellera castaña que bloqueo su ataque siendo herida; el grifo volvio atacar y la navi puso sus manos en el suelo, unas enredaderas espinosas lo ataron; esta se acerco y mostro su garra al grifo.

Navi: Dulces sueños...

Aquel ser se envolvio en un fulgor y el grifo se disolvio cerrando los ojos a la misma vez que desaparecian las lianas.

Ambos: Wow

Che se acerco a ella, esta brinco alejandose y se puso a cuatro patas gruñendo furiosa.

Che: No queremos hacerte daño...

La navi los miraba dudosa, entonces aparecio Blastman cogiendo a Rockman por el cuello, L.N iba atacarlo cuando fue amagado por un Flametower, la navi se lanzo hacia el golpeando su mano soltando a Che y se puso en posicion de combate; Blastman intentaba golpearla pero esta lo esquivaba agilmente, lanzo su cola golpeando su cabeza dejandolo paralizado; esta se escurrio a su espalda y le clavo la garra hasta el fondo desconectandolo; ambos alucinaban, la navi se acerco a Che y lo miro con sus ojos verdes.

Che: ¿Como te llamas?

Navi: Mi nombre es 66... ¿estas bien?

Che: Si, la unica herida eres tu...

L.N: Trae que te haga un apaño

L.N le vendo el brazo.

66: Tener cuidado, esta zona es muy peligrosa

Che: Tendremos cuidado

66: Gracias... hasta la proxima

Aquel navi desaparecio, Leo y Karen estaban sorprendidos, ¿quien seria esa 66?. En ese momento a Karen le entro una llamada.

Karen: Lord Scyth

Lord: Hola Hikari, se que esta de mision tu navi por la Undernet; si necesitas algo Killerman esta en la zona...

Karen: Gracias, ya lo has oido...

Che: Si, sera agradable volverlo a ver...

Los navis se diriguieron hacia alli, Che noto una mano en el hombro; esta se giro asustada.

Killerman: Buuu...

Che: UHAGGG, ¡no me peges esos sustos!

Killerman: Lo siento, es natural en mi; ¿ocurre algo?

L.N: Habiamos oido de que habia problemas por aqui

Killerman: Huy, que va; por aqui todo esta muerto... ¡perdon!... no, lo que pasaba que desde hace una buena temporadita ha habido mas movimiento de un ser pero es normal...

Che: Oye, ¿sabes algo de una tal 66?

Inmediatamente la cara de Killerman se volvio blanca.

Che: ¿Que ocurre?

Killerman: ¿Habeis visto a 66?

Ambos: Si

Killerman: ¿Y os ha dejado marchar?

Ambos: Si

Killerman: ¿Como quereis la tumba?

Che: No seas agorero, Killerman

Killerman: No, hablo en serio; ultimamente los deleter andamos escasos, ese ser nos quita el trabajo, se dedica a destruir a navis y virus

L.N: ¿Y que es?

Killerman: Ni es navi, ni humano... aqui le tenemos mucho respeto...

Che: ¿Porque 66?

Killerman: No lo se y si la veo no pienso preguntarselo... andaos con cuidado... era ella quien estaba detras del jaleo

Che: Gracias por todo

Los navis se marcharon de alli y de paso decidieron hacer una visita a Okami. Mientras que en otra parte en la mas absoluta oscuridad 66 flotaba en un tubo.

"66, necesito que te encarges de Rockman..."

Los navis miraron a Okami, aun estaban reparandola.

Netto: Tranquilos, mañana se despertara...

Leo: Que buena noticia...

Rockman miro, a lo lejos vio una figura, Che la reconocio.

Che: Hola 66

66 se sorprendio pero decidio acercarse a ambos navis.

66: Ho...hola...

Netto: ¿Quien es?

Che: Es una amiga...

Rockman: Encantado de conocerte

Blues: Yo tambien, esperamos verte por aqui...

Aquello sorprendio a 66, era la primera vez que le decian eso y se enternecio.

66: Encantado de conocerle

L.N: Era ella quien estaba armando jaleo en Undernet, es un deleter...

Netto: ¿Un deleter?

66: Tranquilos que vengo en son de paz...

Blues: ¿porque 66?

66: Es que es el unico nombre que tengo, el codigo donde trabajamos...

Che: ¿Y tu brazo?

66: Bien, gracias...

Rockman: ¿Que haces por estos lares?

66: Venia a disculparme... no os pregunte si ese virus era vuestra pieza...

Rockman: Oh, no; toda tuya...

66: ¿Quien es?

Los navis miraron a Okami.

Rockman: Es mi hermana y nuestra amiga, habia sufrido daños y la estamos curando...

66: Espero que se reponga pronto... me voy... pronto volveremos a vernos...

Che: ¿No sera para borrarnos, no?

66: No, estas en mi lista de protegidos...

Rockman: Hasta la proxima...

66 desaparecio, esta se diriguio a Graveyard.

66: (que extraño, si me dijeron que era malvado; ¿porque dijo que era su amiga?, cada dia desconfio mas de el... me ocultare por aqui hasta poder encontrar la verdad)

15-Flor del paraiso

"Okami...Okami...Okami"

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, delante suya estaba su hermano Rockman, ella se alzo.

Okami: Rockman...

Rockman: Lo conseguistes, eres un navi entero...

Okami se miro, vio su nuevo aspecto y estaba encantada; esta abrazo a Rockman.

Okami: Por fin, soy un navi normal...

Rockman: Me alegro que ya estes bien

Okami: ¿Como estan los chicos?

Rockman: Ve y echales un vistazo...

Okami se levanto y se realizo, volo para no levantar ruido y fue hasta la sala de descanso; alli estaban ambos sentados en el sofa, los rodeo con los brazos abrazandolos; los chicos se sorprendieron y se giraron.

Chicos: Okami

Okami: No se como agradecerdoslo...

Leo: ¿Nos sigues teniendo miedo?

Okami: No... nunca lo tuve

Karen: Estas muy bien... para ser un navi animal...

Okami: Gracias

Okami agitaba la cola contenta, los chicos sonrieron felices.

Okami: Karen... ¿y los navis?...

Karen: Esta arreglando unas cosillas en la empresa

Okami: ¿Necesitara ayuda?

Leo: No creo

Enzan: Chicos... os necesitamos...

Karen: Nos alegramos por ti

Okami: Gracias

Okami volvio a la red a reunirse con Rockman, los chicos fueron hacia donde estaban los investigadores.

Leo: ¿Que necesitais?

Netto: Ahora que creemos que hemos salvado a Okami ahora queda una pregunta por resolver... ¿Que esta manteniendo de pie el Arphanet?

Karen: Buscaremos datos... ya que nadie sabe como se entra alli

Mientras en otra parte, Blues estaba en los bajos de los ordenadores de la empresa solucionando problemas, Che y L.N lo esperaban, cuando un crujido hizo que alzara la cabeza; varios tubos oxidados le cayeron encima enterrandolo.

Los oidos de Okami recibieron el sonido poniendole los pelos de punta.

Rockman: ¿Que ocurre hermanita?

Okami: Blues...

Rockman: ¿Esta en peligro?

Okami: Puede ser...

Rockman: Te acompaño

Okami: Gracias

Los navis fueron hacia alli

Rockman: ¿Que ocurre?

Che: Estamos preocupados, Blues se marcho a arreglar algo y no a vuelto...

Okami: Vayamos a buscarlo

Ellos fueron donde lo habia oido ella; mientras los chicos escudriñaban los viejos papeles.

Karen: No entiendo ni la mitad de las lenguas... ¿Que lees, Leo?

Leo: El libro rojo de Luxor

Karen: ¿No estaba prohibido desde el primer impacto?

Leo: Esta version no... tiene apuntes del puño de tu bisabuelo

Karen: Lo recuerdo... esa flor la dibuje yo, me lo dijo el abuelo...

Leo: Una flor lunar... pone "de poder de Okami... la luz de la luna es la que la alimenta a ambos, y sostiene el pilar"

Karen: ¿Una flor?

Okami, Che, L.N y Rockman buscaron en ese ordenador gritando su nombre, cuando recibieron una señal se fijaron en las tuberias oxidadas caidas.

Rockman: Debe de estar alli

Okami: Blues...

Los navis fueron hacia alli, la situacion era precaria.

L.N: Hay que tener cuidado al retirarlos... puede que caiga encima de el

Los navis retiraron uno por uno las tuberias oxidadas hasta que pudieron sacar a Blues de aquel lugar seguro.

Okami: Menos mal que estas bien...

Blues: Okami, me alegro de ver que estas bien... estas muy guapa

Che: Estabamos preocupados, ¿que sucedio?

Blues: Tenemos que arreglar muchos desperfectos por aqui

Okami: Me alegro de que no fuera Craig

Blues: Volvamos a casa

16-Darksoul, Bass

Nada hacia que se supusiera que algo iba a suceder solo la luna brillaba con un flugor extraño

Karen despertaba, sus ojos azules miraron hacia su izquierda; entonaron la imagen de Okami sentada en el ventanal cerrado agarrandose una pierna con la mirada perdida de sus ojos azules.

Karen: ¿No has dormido?

Okami: No... me siento inquieta

Karen: ¿Crees que volvera atacar?

Okami: Es mas que eso... siento que el mundo se cae a pedazos, ya casi toda la red es insegura... esta cae con el mundo

Karen: ¿Piensas en otro impacto?

Okami: Nada es final, nada es principio...

Mientras en otra parte, un ser extraño hablaba desde su trono.

Voz: Hagamos que se vuelva hacia nuestro lado... enviar a las sombras a invandir la red...

Karen fue a Sailak seguido por Okami que vestia una capa para ocultarse, alli estaban Enzan, Netto y Leo.

Okami: Buenos dias...

Karen: ¿Que ocurre?

Leo: La red esta llena de sombras...

Okami: ¿Sombras?

Enzan: Unas formaciones negruzcas que estan absorviendo lo poco que queda de ellas...

Karen: ¿Podemos hacer algo?

Okami: Yo puedo limpiarlas... siempre tenia que lidiar con Bass y Slur... no creo que tenga problemas

Netto: De acuerdo

Okami se hundio en el suelo y entro en la red, esta se enfrento a las sombras; extendio sus garras y sus marcas brillaron, empezo absorverlas; los chicos seguia su procedimiento.

Enzan: Sigue asi... lo estas haciendo bien...

Netto: ¿Que es eso?

Enzan: Es... ¡un dark chip!

Chicos: ¿¡un dark chip?!

Enzan: Okami para...

Pero fue demasiado tarde, a Okami se le introdujo y empezo a enloquecerla, volvio a su aspecto de lobo y peleaba consigo y huyo.

Todos: ¡OKAMI!

Enzan: Esto puede ser una maniobra de Craig...

Leo: ¿Que podemos hacer?

Karen: Dijo Bass, que cuando lo necesitara que lo llamara...

Chicos: Conexion Che, L.N carga...

Los navis entraron en la red que estaba en alerta.

Ambos: ¡BASS; OKAMI TE NECESITA!

Entonces aparecio Bass que los miro con desgana.

Bass: ¿Que quereis, navis de los humanos?

L.N: Te lo dire bien clarito... Okami ha sido infectada con un dark chip...

Bass: ¿Que?... maldito Craig, quiere ponerla de su parte

Che: ¿Puedes ayudarla?

Bass: Yo no... a pesar de tener tanto poder es de la misma naturaleza que yo... pero se quien podria... dejarmelo a mi

Bass se diriguio raudo hasta Graveyard cerca de la tumba que las gobernaba a todas, era de Slur.

Bass: Siento todo lo que ocurrio... ahora hay una amiga que nos necesita... ojala que pudieras contestar a mi plegaria... ¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE GASTAR MI ENERGIA REVIVIENDOTE!

Bass iba a lanzar energia a la tumba pero una voz lo contuvo.

Slur: No creo que te haga falta...

Bass: ¿Como es que estas viva?

Slur: 66 me revivio... para enseñarle que sucedia, ¿porque me buscas?

Bass: No te lo pediria si Okami no estubiese en peligro...

Slur: Okami... no digas mentiras

Bass: ¿Porque mentiras?

Slur: Okami esta muerta...

Bass: No esta viva

Slur: ¡Mientes!

Bass: Es verdad...

Slur: ¡MIENTES! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE...

Bass: Entonces tendre que hacerte entrar en razon...

Los navis sacaron sus espadas y pelearon en direccion a la undernet final; alli estaba Okami en forma de bestia con sus alas desplegadas, tenia los ojos cerrados; cuando llegaron los abrio, los navis peleaban y del que iba ganando su pelaje cambiaba de color, no se movia porque para no hacer daño se habia encerrado ella misma.

Bass: Mira atras y convencete cabezona... ¿no es Okami quien esta detras; la que provoco esta locura en ti?

Slur: O...kami...

Okami cerro los ojos, los corazones de ambos navis estaban al unisono; entonces se liberaron las marcas ocultas y comenzo a cambiar de nuevo, aparecio la imagen difuminada de una chica.

Ambos: ¿No es la humana llamada "Blue"?

Volvio a cambiar a su aspecto de navi, el dark chip se rompio y los navis Bass y Slur calleron hundiendose en las profundidades dormidos para cuando fueran necesarios; Okami ya apenas tenia fuerzas cuando aparecio un ser como ella en oscuro.

Voz: ¿Que es lo que tienes que ver con ella?

Okami: Yo soy... quien la hizo sufrir...

Voz: Yo soy la cruz de tu moneda

To be continue

17-Transmision, crossfusion

"Chicos... venir"

Karen, Leo y Okami fueron al espectante Netto que les habia preparado algo especial.

Leo: ¿Que es?

Netto: Hemos desarollado unos sincrochips para usarlos sin area dimensional

Trio: Genial

Netto: Probarlos

Ambos: Sincrochip dentro... CROSSFUSION

Los chicos se crossfusionaron pero algo sucedio y Karen desaparecio.

Leo: Karen...

Netto: Puede que haya salido al reves y se haya introducido el en la red

Leo: Tenemos que rescatarla...

Netto: Pero no puedes meterte

Leo: Okami...

Okami: Puedo ayudarte pero... no se si os podre sacar de nuevo

Netto: Okami

Okami cogio las manos de Leo crossfusionado y se lo llevo; juntos llegaron a la red.

Leo: ¿Captas algo compañera?

Okami: Un rastro... se dirigue a Green area, ¿tienes chip de fuego?

Leo: Suficientes

Ambos se fueron en direccion hacia esa zona; mientras que tres navis los observaban, ellos fueron cargandose virus ringlongs, riskyhoney y golem hasta llegar al arbol gigante del centro donde estaba desmayado.

Leo: Karen...

Leo fue hasta el para cogerlo cuando lo encerraron en una trampa y se lo llevaban, Okami estaba sorprendida.

Leo: Okami, no te preocupes por mi... llevate a Karen

A esto que aparecen Netto y Enzan tambien crossfusionados

Netto: Okami

Okami: Chicos, llevaos a Karen; voy a rescatar a Leo

Enzan: No lo hagas, te quieren capturar

Okami: Me da igual

Okami persiguio a la nave, esta lanzo los rayos intentando pararla pero no podian hasta que le ofrecio un trato a la herida.

Navi: Si quieres que liberemos al humano entregate por el

Leo: No lo hagas...

Uno de los navis le golpeo con electricidad haciendole daño

Okami: Esta bien... acepto

Leo: O...kami

Los navis cogieron a Okami con un collar y la subieron, a Leo lo tiraron siendo cogido al vuelo por Enzan, Karen habia despertado y vieron impontentes como se la llevaban.

Karen: Hay que ir detras de esa nave

18- El gran dia de Netto. Adios "66"

Los chicos se diriguian a la fortaleza en el mundo donde habian llevado a Okami a cambio de Leo persiguiendo la nave de Craig; cuando de la misma cayo una bestia muy fea que olia almizcle, tenia una cabeza enorme con seis ojos, dos dentaduras una dentro de la otra con largos colmillos y otra que le sobresalia del cogote, era beige con zonas verdosas y una larga cola callosa; los chicos se pararon acojonados, no sabian como iban a destruir esa bestia cuando una voz familiar los sorprendio.

"Fire overload..."

Una gran llamarada roja muy parecido al ataque de Bass fue lanzada contra aquella rata que ardio hasta consumirse, aparecio delante suya una navi de color morado con aspecto canino.

66: Rata frita...

Karen: 66...

66: Hola a todos

Netto: ¿Donde has estado?

66: Oculta en Graveyard donde escapaba de mi jefe... queria que durmiese a uno que en verdad era bueno...

Enzan: ¿Si es bueno no te lo cargas?

66: Nosotros nos encargabamos de los malvados o inservibles, no ibamos encontra de gente inocente; hasta unos dias, entonces escape; si me encuentra lo sere yo quien duerma... ¿Que haceis persiguiendo a esa maldita nave?

Karen: Okami...

66: Malditos...

Enzan: ¿Sabes donde pueden diriguirse?

66: La direccion que tienen me es extraña...

Netto: En mi pet hay un mapa, si te sirve...

66: Gracias, perdonarme un segundo

66 se introdujo en el pet, alli reunidos estaban todos.

Rockman: 66

66: Hola chicos

Rockman y 66 chocaron las palmas.

Blues: ¿Desde cuando tienes collar?

66: No lo se pero molesta cantidad... ¿me lo puedes quitar?

Blues fue a quitarselo pero recibio una buena descarga

66: Me lo temia... dejemolos asi

Rockman: ¿Que necesitas?

66: Un mapa terrestre de la zona...

Rockman: Eso en un momento

Blues: ¿Vas a mirar la ruta de Craig?

66: ¡CRAIG!

En otro sitio, una mano pulso un boton en un control de mandos; el collar empezo a descargar corriente afectando a 66.

66: No pienso... hacerlo...

Blues: ¿Que te ocurre?

66: Craig... me mando... matar a Rockman...

Rockman: ¿A mi?

66: Rock... man es mi... amigo...

Blues: Voy a cortar ese collar...

Demasiado tarde, la voluntad de 66 cayo; sus ojos se volvieron sin vida y rugio quitandose todos de encima, esta se lanzo contra Rockman y le clavo la garra arrebatandole el espiritud y dejando una carcasa vacia, ese espiritud se fue; dejando a todos conmocionados, solo 66 estaba de pie y aunque todavia estaba bajo el control, las lagrimas de dolor caian de sus ojos.

66 estaba encerrada en la carcel mientras lloraba; la luz inundo aquel lugar un instante, Karen se acerco a su celda, 66 alzo su cabeza aun llorando.

66: Lo siento Karen... yo no queria... de verdad...

Karen: Lo se... se que te obligaron duramente

66: Es que aquel dia que vine... me dijeron que lo matara pero cuando me llamo "amiga" senti algo que poco habia sentido... entonces pense si era malvado porque me habia dicho eso...

Karen: 66...

66: Pero voy a a vengarlo... ire hacia ellos y recuperare su espiritud...

Karen: Pero te mataran...

66: Que asi sea...

66 rugio, su cuerpo se empezo a transformarse hasta precerse muchisimo a Okami pero en negro.

66: Prometeme una cosa... lleva lo que quede de mi a Okami... os marcare el camino...

Karen: Te lo prometo...

66 escapo de la celda y se diriguio a la central donde estaban siendo guardadas todas las almas, los chicos lo veian a traves de una pantalla; 66 entro en aquel lugar sorprendiendo a Craig.

Craig: Dark Okami...

66: Vengo a recuperar el alma de Rockman y destruire este lugar...

Craig: No puedes... nosotros te dimos la vida, eres oscuridad... si la destruyes... moriras

66: Me da igual... pero no dejare que creas ese ejercito...

66 alzo la cabeza creando un rayo, cuando lo lanzo destruyo todo aquel castillo; las almas volaron en multitud de direcciones, el alma de Rockman volvio al cuerpo volviendo a la vida.

Netto: Rockman...

Rockman: ¿Y 66?

En ese momento cayo desde el cielo un collar con una piedra negra, Karen sabia que era eso, era lo que habia quedado de 66; lo cogio y empezo a brillar en el suelo una linea que se perdia a lo lejos; era lo que habia prometido ella.

Karen: Tu sacrificio no sera en vano...

19- Cancerberus

"Oscura sera la noche, de la sangre de un navi humano; el gran pilar, despertara el alma dormida de Craig del abismo del aveno y abrira las puertas a la maldad pura de nuestro señor... ya es la hora, venir, ya es la hora del segundo impacto"

Los chicos estaban listos para entrar en la fortaleza que 66 les habia indicado, Karen agarro un momento el collar donde la piedra que pendia de color negro que le habia dado.

" Karen, lleva esto a Okami; asi volveremos a ser una sola... por favor"

Karen: ¿Estais listos?

Los chicos asintieron, se pusieron en marcha; todos se adentraron por sus puerta pero estas se cerraron y fueron recibidos por un escuadron de virus; Enzan se interpuso.

Karen: Enzan...

Enzan: Karen, ve a buscar a Okami... rapido

Netto: Esta bien

Netto y ella escaparon y corrieron por los pasillos de aquel edificio, pronto fueron perseguidos por guardianes de agujeros negros.

Netto: Nieta, continua; yo los despistare

Karen: Abuelo

Netto: De todas formas tengo una cuenta pendiente...

Karen: Nos reuniremos en el salon

Netto: Alli estare

Netto se desvio por una callejuela, Karen continuo el camino hacia las mazmorras.

En las mazmorras, Okami aun seguia atada aquella maquina; con los datos que le extraian estaban creando un portal a otra dimension, una puerta se abrio lanzando luz aquella habitacion, los navis encapuchados se dieron la vuelta; Karen alzo el collar mostrando la piedra negra.

Karen: ¡OKAMI!

De la piedra negra salio un flugor negro que se diriguio a Okami, los navis se echaron para atras; una figura como ella pero de color oscuro se volvio a fundir con ella, Okami brillo durante un momento y despues se apago; los navis iban atacar a Karen pero Okami abrio los ojos azules de par en par, furiosa se levantaba rompiendo las cinchas que la ataban y de una sacudida se quito los extractores; subio arriba de la estatua corriendo por la pared circular y aullo, los navis se convirtieron en piedra; Okami habia despertado.

Enzan estaba en la carcel de la fortaleza en jaulas separadas; habia intentado todo para abrirlas pero eran imposibles cuando oyo unos pasos, era una mujer vestida con un traje de puas blancas.

Enzan: ¡Señorita Yuli!

Aquella mujer sonrio y abrio las celdas, Enzan salio de alli y la siguio.

Enzan: ¿Que hace usted aqui?

Yuli: Acordaros que yo trabaje para Craig... sabria que tendrias problemas y vine ayudaros... yo tambien quiero patearle el trasero...

Karen miraba asombrado a Okami, esta observaba el portal.

Karen: ¿Que piensas hacer?

Okami: Voy a intentar destruir el portal... sea lo que sea no debe de ser nada bueno...

Karen: Te acompaño...

Karen encendio sus jet y subio hasta donde estaba, Okami hizo que montara.

Okami: Agarrate bien... puede que sea como un area dimensional...

Okami noto como se aferro y de un salto se lanzo dentro del portal; empezo a correr lentamente como si fuera en camara lenta por un vaporoso lugar negro.

Karen: ¿Donde estamos?

Okami: En Graveyard... donde se refugio mi yo oscuro durante casi un año...

Karen: ¿66?

Okami: Si, asi es...

En un lugar que parecia un jardin hermoso con buen tiempo, Craig estaba de pie; miraba extrañado a su alrededor.

Craig: ¿Que es este lugar?

Voz: Estas en mi territorio... y no pienso ser tu sirvo...

Craig se giro, delante suya habia un lobo igual que Okami salvo que sus orejas no tenian el filo negro.

Craig: No puede ser...

Aquel lobo gruño mostrando sus colmillos y se lanzo al cuello de este.

Mientras en otra parte Okami y Karen intentaban cerrar el portal con sus ataques y aquello comenzo a brillar.

Okami: Cancerberus...

Okami se transformo de nuevo en navi y agarro a Karen, alzo las alas y salio de alli echando leches, ambos salieron del portal cuando explosiono; empezo a caer tozos del techo, de la estatua y las paredes que aplastaron a los navis convertidos en piedra borrandolos; Okami se llevo de alli a Karen.

Karen: Por los pelos, gracias...

Okami: Tendremos que ir en busca de Craig...

Karen: Adelante, a maxima potencia...

Okami acelero creando una onda expansiva escapando de alli.

En la sala, Craig dejo caer su copa, en su cuello estaban marcados los colmillos de alguna bestia.

Netto: ¡CRAIG!

Craig se giro, Netto estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta donde entraba la luz.

Netto: PALADINE SWORD

Netto se lanzo con la espada a Craig y en el primer ataque lo esquivo, cuando se volvio para atacar este lo repelio mandandolo contra una columna y le clavo una flecha negra, Netto grito; Leo, Enzan y Yuli se acercaron, Yuli se la quito y intento curarle.

Yuli: ¿Por que lo has echo?

Netto: Era una promesa...

Craig se acerco a ellos para matarlos.

Okami: A QUIEN BUSCAS ES A NOSOTROS

Craig se giro, Okami y Karen estaban en el umbral de la puerta; ambos se lanzaron al ataque, le hirieron cada uno en la mejilla; volvieron al ataque, Craig alzo la mano, del suelo surgio un circulo negro que los pego al suelo.

Craig: Os voy a absorver toda la energia...

Okami y Karen gruñeron rabiosos.

Ambos: Area stil...

Ambos adquirieron velocidad escapandose de alli, Craig estaba sorprendido; Karen lo agarro por la espalda y Okami aparecio delante suya y le clavo la garra hasta atravesarlo por la espalda.

Chicos: Okami...

Okami y Karen se acercaron a ellos, Okami extendio sus manos curando a Netto.

Karen: ¿Estais bien?

Todos: Si

Netto abrazo a Okami soprendiendola.

Netto: No lo hagas mas...

Okami: Netto...

Craig se levanto; los chicos se pusieron en posicion de ataque cuando se aparecio Colonel sorprendieron a todos.

Colonel: Okami es mia...

Craig: No, porque es propiedad mia...

Okami: Te lo dije antes Colonel... no puedes cambiar el futuro...

Colonel: Me dijistes que el futuro futuro si...

Okami: Pero llegas tarde...

El suelo empezo a brillar en oscuro y empezo a temblar bajo sus pies; los chicos no sabian como escapar cuando aparecio Bass; este creo una burbuja cogiendo a los chicos y los saco de alli.

Bass: ¿Que ha sucedido?

Okami: Cancerberus...

Bass: No puede ser...

Netto: Iran a destruir el Arphanet para siempre...

Yuli: Pero eso es el segundo impacto, ¿como lo salvaremos?

Los navis se quedaron en silencio, Bass se giro.

Bass: Hay una manera...

Okami: Adelante

20-If I don't remember...

"Cuando el Navi de los infiernos encuentre al Navi humano, la vida sera destruida al mismo tiempo en que lo que se abra a traves del pilar sea liberado por los dos navis hermanos, la tierra dormira una vez mas para renacer...

Libro Rojo de Luxor"

Bass llego a los chicos hasta un oculto de unas montañas, alli habia un arbol seco rodeado de un monton de piedras cubiertas de nieve.

Netto: ¿Donde estamos?

Bass: Este es un lugar donde de conecta con el Arphanet... los navis antiguamente lo llamaban "Inmortal"...

Okami: Slur...

A esto, un navi aparecio, parecia una mezcla entre pajaro y navi; ellos ya lo conocian.

Slur: Ya es la hora...

Bass: Si...

Voz: Esperar...

A esto aparecio una bestia que reconocio Karen

Karen: Gospel

Gospel: Mi querida Karen

Ambos navis y el se diriguieron a dos pilares, los chicos estaban despistados.

Okami: ¿Estais seguros?

Slur: Evolucionamos y vivimos por algo... era que teniamos que hacer esto

Enzan: ¿Que es lo que pasa?

Bass: Os abriremos un portal para que podais pasar...

Okami: ¿No vendreis con nosotros?...

Slur: Mientras que este abierto no... renunciamos volver al evolucionar...

Gospel: Y yo quizas muera...

Karen: Pero Gospel

Gospel: Es necesario

Bass: Lo sabes Okami...

Okami: Si...

Bass: Todo saldra bien...

Okami: Chicos... vereis un pilar en cuyo centro hay una flor blanca; encargaros de protegerla

Los navis se colocaron en los pilares, enormes rayos de energia salieron de sus cuerpos, las piedras derritieron el hielo y brillaron con un color verde; en el suelo se abrio un portal que traslado a los chicos hasta el Arphanet.

Era como un hermoso jardin lleno de plantas y fuentes variadas, estaban en una gran plaza; todo seria bello si no fuera por la oscuridad que estaba imperando, escucharon un gruñido y se giraron; vieron una enorme bestia mecanica blanca en forma de lobo alado de ojos azules, era Okami.

Karen: O..Kami...

Okami: Esta es mi forma animal... esto me da mala espina...

Otra bestia aparecio surgiendo de un edificio, era como Okami pero negra y en vez de una tenia dos cabezas, ambas bestias rugieron.

Okami: Cancerberus...

Cancerberus: Aun me recuerdas... y con deliciosos aperitivos...

Okami: No les tocaras ningun pelo...

Cancerberus: ¿Ese es tu magnifico poder del que tanto he oido? ¿Humanos? ¿como aquellos que te mataron?... te creia mejor...

Okami: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Cancerberus: Soy tu misma cara de la moneda... y cuando se apagen las luces del Arphanet...

Okami: Abriras las puertas de la Darknet... solo quieres tu propia oscuridad, TU OSCURIDAD LEJOS DE CRAIG

Cancerberus sonrio mientras agachaba la cabeza; ambas bestias se abalanzaron y se mordieron mientras daban la vuelta, mientras caian se observaron; ambas bestias volvieron a morderse mientras ladraban y gruñian.

Netto: Tenemos que ir al pilar...

Los chicos subieron las escaleras mientras destruian virus, varios se revolvieron a atacarlos, Okami se despisto alzando la cabeza.

Okami: Chicos...

Cancerberus le metio un cabezazo haciendo que rodara por el suelo, iba hacia los chicos, Okami lo agarro del rabo y lo arrastro golpeandolo contra el suelo.

Cancerberus: Vaya... estas fuerte

Okami: ¿Porque quieres esto? ¿tienes miedo de Craig?

Cancerberus: No, solo quiero el poder que tu rechazaste...

Okami: ¿Es que acaso recordaste?

Cancerberus: Nunca lo he olvidado, lo he recordado todos los dias que estuve encerrado y ahora lo perderas todo

Okami: No voy a perder nada; ni mis amigos, ni a mi hermano, ni mis compañeros; nunca lo he echo y nunca lo hare

Cancerberus: Siempre has estado sola, por mucho que te rodearas; ella a sufrido por ti...

Okami: Ella se ha echo fuerte... NO PERMITIRE QUE HABLES MAL EN SU NOMBRE

Okami y la bestia se lanzaron, aquella bestia le hacia un daño terrible; una de las veces le cogio la pata trasera y casi se la cercena, Okami se revolvio lo suficiente para morderlo en pleno pecho, este se solto y la cogio del cuello mandandola lejos, Cancerberus estaba igual de malherido que ella, Okami intentaba levantarse y le gruñia furiosa interponiendose entre los chicos y el.

Cancerberus: Pude matarte antes... yo fui quien envauco al abuelo de Netto para que lo hiciera pero me encerrastes antes de desvanecerte... ahora lo hare limpiamente

Cancerberus hiba con sus fauces a por Okami que mantenia su posicion, cuando una cancion sono, era la voz de Karen

Karen:

Netto: OKAMI

Ambos brillaron, un gran haz de luz los envolvio a ambos; de aquello salio Netto con la armadura de Okami como cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a Gregar y Falzar cuando fueron fusionados, los hermanos se habian unido; volo hacia Cancerberus envuelto en una esfera azul y lo partieron por la mitad reventandolo. Se diriguio al pilar donde estaban todos.

Todos: Bien echo...

El brillo y se salio separandose de la fusion de Rockman y Okami, los chicos tambien se descrosfusionaron.

Netto: ¿Que ocurre?

Rockman+Okami: Aun nos queda sellar las puertas... el segundo impacto sera inminente pero intentaremos salvar algo... marchaos hacia esa puerta abierta, os salvara en un largo sueño

La fusion se coloco en el hueco y con la flor fueron limpiando la oscuridad del lugar y se sello las puertas, los chicos empezaron a marcharse, estaban solo Netto y la fusion; estos se separaron y Okami seguia en el pilar malherida volvio al aspecto lobuno.

Rockman: ¿Que sucede Okami?

La flor se marchito y se borro, los ojos tristes de Okami eran como espejos azules.

Okami: Teneis que marcharos...

Netto: ¿No digas que...?

Okami: No... pero tengo que volver a la fuente de la Net... esta muy dañada... pero prometerme... que construireis denuevo internet...

Rockman: ¿Y volveras?

Okami: Si... al fin de acabo, no quiero separarme de mi hermano

Netto: Has echo una promesa...

Okami: Cosa que siempre cumplo... decirle a Blues que no me espere, que ha sido un gran apoyo para mi

Netto: Lo hare...

Okami: Hasta luego Hikari Netto-ku...

Okami se desvanecio diluyendose, el pilar se completo y empezo a trabajar solo, los chicos fueron dormidos en un largo sueño mientras la tierra explosionaba

Fin

"El arphanet esta unida a Beyonizar que es el paraiso, si el arphanet cae, caera Beyonizar y con el la red de la net y con ello todos los navis"


End file.
